Disaster in the Making
by Luna Angelus
Summary: Hey ya'll, Luna here. I decided that this story should be a EspioXAmy couple. Lemon is going to be in further chapters, So please. No flaming under any circumstances. If you don't like it, Oh well.
1. Confessions

**Disaster in the Making**

**Chapter 1- Confessions**

It was a warm summery day; Amy was on the beach, soaking up the sun's rays. She wanted to try out her two piece emerald green bathing suit. So far, it fit so wonderfully. Better than those rather tight bathing suit's she had on when Sonic agreed (Forced!) to coming with her.

She was kind of glad that she wasn't near Sonic. She didn't have to squeeze whatever breath out of her fragile body she had left. Or pretend to be an entirely different person. Right now, she was an entirely sane free person. With not a care in the world.

Sitting up, she began to dig in her beach bag for her sandwich. She packed several BLT (Bacon, lettuce, tomato.) sandwiches. Finding one, she slipped it out of her bag and began to chomp on it. She was really hungry. Another reason why she didn't want Sonic there, so she didn't have to starve herself.

As she finished up her sandwich, she pulled another one out. The next thing she knew…BOOOOM! Amy plopped down with a thud. Her head stinging and pulsing.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" A kid cried out. She sat up and her world spun rapidly. She got a look at the bee that she knew very well.

"Charmy? What the hell?" She asked as she glared at him. He flew to where the volleyball was lying.

"I'm sorry Amy…Vector served to hard and…And…" He was panicking. Amy had a secret smile going off in her mind.

"Mind if I play?" She asked as she stood up and brought the volleyball up with her. She gave Charmy a mischievous smile. He gulped.

"U-U-Um…" He stammered. He flew off and Amy followed. Charmy flew fast and finally seeing sight of the Chaotix, Charmy flew behind Vector.

"Hey Vector. Next time, don't serve so hard." Amy said as she threw the ball back to him. She noticed the Espio was on his own. Amy gave the thought a grin.

"Mind if I play?" She asked once again, since the first time Charmy decided to run for the hills. The big green crocodile smiled.

"Yea, you're on Espio's team." Vector said as he managed to pry Charmy off of him. Amy gave a silent cheer, and skipped over to Espio's side. She noticed he hadn't said a word since she came over.

"Hey Espio." She greeted warmly as she got into the volleyball position. He glanced at her quickly before looking forward again. Remaining, of course, quiet. Amy felt a bit hurt, but it quickly faded when Vector served.

Amy dove for the ball and hit it; it went flying back towards to the opposite side. She grinned as Charmy hit the ball.

"I got it." Espio said as he ran in front of her and smacked the ball hard to the ground. Amy cheered. She admired how Espio gracefully moved and had such powerful attacks. I guess that is the perk to being a ninja.

The game continued like that until it got a bit twilight in the sky. Amy was just getting started at whipping some tail. She loved how Vector and Charmy complained about being beat by a girl and a ninja. Classic.

"I can't believe we got beat by a girl!" Charmy whined. Amy just laughed as she watched the scene.

"Well believe it kiddo. Good game you guys, I'm going to go get my tail going. See ya'll some other time." She said as she walked off to go gather her things.

She gathered her stuff and popped a sandwich in her mouth. They sure worked up an appetite. As she zipped up her beach bag, she turned to leave but was surprised to find Espio standing there in silence. Amy didn't know what to say, she figured it didn't matter since he was always so silent and serious around her.

"Espio, What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Vector and Charmy?" She asked, the first thought that popped up in her mind. Espio shifted his weight on his foot to the other.

"I…Was wondering if you would allow me to walk you home." He said, in a rather offering tone. Amy blushed softly; she was surprised at the offer. How could she refuse?

"Sure." She said as she began walking. Espio was walking beside her the same pace. They both were in silence for the longest while. Amy felt uncomfortable with Espio. The guy hardly talked…And she was letting him walk her home. They made it to the sidewalk of the beach.

Night fell quite fast. Fireflies were floating in huge groups, here and there, the moon full, hung in the sky, the stars glimmering brightly, almost setting that romantic mood. She heard Espio breathe a sigh. She blushed slightly before looking away.

"Sorry if I'm being quiet tonight…I'm just a bit hungry." Espio said, breaking the silence. Amy glanced at him before smiling.

"Want a BLT?" She asked. He then gave her a puzzling look.

"BLT?" He asked. She then stopped dead in her tracks, gawking at him like he was eating a worm.

"Bacon, lettuce, tomato? You never had one?" She asked. He shook his head. She then unzipped her bag and began digging into it furiously. She grabbed two sandwiches and handed them to him. He opened it up cautiously and sniffed its contents. Seeing nothing wrong, he popped the entire thing in his mouth.

Waiting for the reaction, Amy was smiling warmly. He then swallowed it, he smiled and quickly opened another one and popped that one in his mouth as well.

"It is good!" He exclaimed as he finished it. Amy giggled and dug into her bag for more. She handed him two more before zipping up the bag.

"Glad you like it." She said as they continued to walk. He ate through the last two more slow this time. She just smiled. He sighed as if he were full.

"Thanks Amy. I really needed that." He said as he quickly discarded his contents into a trashcan. She giggled.

"Anytime." She said. They continued to walk. Finally making it to Amy's house, he walked her up to the door.

"Thanks again for the sandwiches." He thanked before turning around and began to walk off.

"Espio, wait." She called out. He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at her. "Would you like to come in and chat for awhile?" She asked. She secretly hoped for a yes. He seemed to blush, but Amy never caught it. He turned around and walked back up to the door.

"Sure." He said. Amy smiled as she unlocked the door and kicked off her flip-flops and walked inside and flipped on the lights. Espio did the same, except he grabbed his shoes and placed them on the inside. Amy noticed that he looked…Unusually sexy in his black swim shorts. He had an anklet made of shark teeth on his right foot. Snapping out of it, she closed the door.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to change." She said as she motioned towards the living room. Espio just went in and sat down. Amy went into her bedroom.

She removed her top and bottoms. Looking at herself in the mirror. She seemed to look very mature and grown. Her breasts were well-rounded and quite big. Amy couldn't help but smile. For half her life, she wanted breasts like Rouge. But, she got the next best thing, half the size and well-rounded.

Snapping out of her dreamland, she realized that she had Espio waiting for her in the living room. She walked over to her dresser and pulled the top drawer, which contained her under clothes out and pulled out a black bra with pink lacing with matching panties. She slipped on her bra and clipped it and hurried on her panties.

She pushed back the drawer and opened the second which contained her baggy, over-sized shirts. She grabbed a black shirt with the Mountain Dew logo on it. She closed it. She grabbed the pair of black shorts on her bed and slipped into them. She looked herself in the mirror, smiling. She left the room and closed the door.

Amy walked out into the living room to find Espio looking at her books. She walked up behind him.

"Done." She said, he glanced over his shoulder and turned to face her.

"Quite an interesting selection of books you got here." He said as he glanced at her with a smirk.

"Really? Sonic never thought so." She said. She saw that something flashed in Espio's eyes; she couldn't quite place her tongue on it. Amy then glanced at her answering machine. She saw it had a message. She walked over to the machine and pressed play.

"**You have one new message, 6:54pm**," The answering machine said. The she heard Sonic's voice. "**Hey Ames, I'm going out of town, I don't know when I'll be back. Tails has wanted me to check out his new lab for awhile now, and I am going to pay him a visit. So, please don't call me a million times. I'll talk to you whenever…Later.**" The message ended.

Amy could have sworn her heart sank 100,000 leagues. She never felt so sad and heartbroken. Sonic never confronted her about these trips…Never told her anything about them…She just felt utterly undesirable, ugly, and just flat out imperfect.

She hadn't realized she was crying when Espio pulled her into a tight embrace. He was stroking her hair softly and caringly. She was crying hard and fast.

"I am hideous!" She shouted as she tried to push away from Espio. He just held on to her tighter.

"You are not hideous. You are very beautiful…" He said in caring tone. She continued to struggle against him.

"I AM HIDEOUS!" She screamed against his chest. She began to pound on his chest in her massive sadness.

"You are beautiful." He repeated again. She then stopped struggling against him.

"Then why won't Sonic love me…?" She asked through her tears. He pulled back so he could look into her sad jade eyes. She searched his liquid amber orbs for any type of answer. He sighed before squeezing her.

"He just doesn't see you…Like I see you." He said. She looked up into his eyes. She was incredibly shocked at this. He sighed. "I know you love him…You've always loved him…But I have seen how he has treated you in the past, and I just hate him for just mistreating you like you were some kind of trash. I was always wishing I had the chance to beat the hell out of him for doing that. But I kept my distance." He said.

"B-But…" She was interrupted by his warm stare.

"Amy, you are the most beautiful creature I've ever known. You are talented, funny, smart…You lit a fire in my heart, and every time I see you…It turned rapidly into a wildfire. Amy Rose, I cannot imagine a life without ever knowing you…" He said as he softly caressed her cheek with his hand. Amy just stared into his amber eyes. Feeling her heart slowly repair itself.

"How…How long have you felt this way?" She asked. He wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Since the very first time I laid eyes on you. The only reason I was quiet around you most of the time, because I was afraid to confess…" He said with a smile. She then showed a glimpse of a smile.

"Thank-you Espio…" She said as she hugged him tightly. He kissed her on her head. Amy has made the tremendous mistake of giving her heart to Sonic for the longest time ever. She was too blind to Espio's love. Now she felt incredibly stupid.

"You're welcome." He said. He then lifted up her chin so that the two could stare into each other's eyes. Sitting there for awhile. Time seemed to still itself. Then Espio slowly placed his lips on Amy's. Kissing her ever so gently, almost afraid that she would disappear. She kissed back gently as well.

The two remained like this for several minutes until they pulled away. Amy hugged him tighter, Espio stroked her back lovingly.

"I love you." She said in the loving tone that made her heart swell up. He looked into her eyes.

"I love you too." He said as he pulled her into another kiss. This time a bit more passionately. She kissed back more passionately. Then the phone rang, startling Amy. She hesitantly broke away from Espio and walked over to her phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"Uh, heya Amy. Is Espio over there with ya?" Charmy asked a bit nervously. Amy then glanced at Espio. He shook his head at her.

"Sorry Charmy, no. I haven't. I thought he went home with you guys." She replied.

"Well...He must be in his meditating spot…Because he went A-Wall on us earlier. We figured you might've seen him." He said.

"Well. If I hear anything, I'll call you." She promised. She heard Charmy sigh in relief.

"Thanks Amy. Bye!" He said before clicking off. She put her phone back on the charger.

"They're looking for you." She said as Espio stood there. He approached, and wrapped his arms around her slowly.

"I'll go in a bit…I just want to make sure you're alright." He said. She nodded.

"I'm alright now." She said. He then kissed her again and she kissed back, harder and more firmly. Amy pulled back reluctantly.

"You should be going now." She said breathlessly. He smirked before quickly kissing her cheek.

"Alright." He said before letting go hesitantly and walking over to where his shoes were. He slipped them on and Amy stood there right behind him. Feeling like a whole new Amy Rose.

"You'll see me tomorrow?" She asked, almost desperate. He chuckled.

"Of course. First thing tomorrow morning." He said as he walked to the door. Amy couldn't wait til' then. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. He returned the kiss before breaking it.

"I love you." She said. He smiled before kissing her again and pulled back.

"I love you too, my beloved rose." He said as he caressed her face before walking out the door.

"See you in the morning." She said, waving. He smiled and waved back.

"Tomorrow." He promised before breaking off into a sprint. She closed the door with a smile.

She leaned against the door, feeling her heart pound inside her chest. It felt good when he said, "I love you too." It did her heart real good. She never heard it from Sonic. EVER. So, she was very grateful to Espio who confessed his feelings, and made her feel what Sonic didn't. She did not regret betraying Sonic. Not one bit.

She glanced at the clock, 11:37pm. Wow. How time flew. She felt tired. She turned off the lights and walked straight to her bedroom. When she was in, she walked to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth. Seeing that her teeth were pearly white, she placed the toothbrush back in the cup and capped the toothpaste.

She walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light. She climbed into her queen-sized bed and snuggled under the silk black covers. Replaying her day over and over and over again until she fell into a deep sleep. Counting the minutes when she'd see her Espio again.

**.::*~*End of Chapter 1*~*::.**


	2. Shocks and Surprises

**Chapter 2- Shocks and Surprises**

Amy woke up to a beautiful sunny morning. It poured right through the window and into her room. She sat up and stretched. Yawning she got out of bed and into the bathroom to do some…Business. After she was done, she walked out and began to select clothes to wear.

She came across an emerald shirt that she knew fit comfortably and it hugged her breasts. She then quickly found a pair blue jeans with slits near her upper thighs. She found her emerald colored bra with matching panties and then moseyed into the bathroom.

She slowly peeled her clothes off and began wondering what time Espio was going to come over. She stepped out of her panties and then she turned the hot water knob and water began to spurt out of the shower head. She turned the cold knob handle a bit to where it wouldn't be hot for her. Pleased with the water, she stepped in and closed the curtains.

About twenty minutes passed and Amy stepped out of the shower, fresh and clean. She grabbed her towel and began drying herself off. Her ears twitched slightly at the sound of the phone ringing. She hurried out of the bathroom and into her bedroom and grabbed the phone off the handle.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"_Good morning, beautiful._" Espio greeted. Amy's heart fluttered.

"Good morning." She replied as she went into the bathroom. She put the phone on speaker, while she continued drying herself off.

"_How did you sleep?_" He asked. She giggled.

"I slept well. I was counting the minutes til' I can see you again." She replied as she finished drying off and began getting dressed. He chuckled.

"_Well. Count no longer, because I'm on my way._" He said. Amy gave a silent cheer.

"That is wonderful news." She said as she began brushing her hair.

"_Talk to you in five._" He said with a chuckle. She smiled.

"Love you." She said.

"_Love you too._" He said before clicking off. She smiled as she clicked end. She then began work on brushing her teeth again. Finishing up, she walked out, looking like a beautiful pink angel. She walked out of her bedroom.

She walked into her kitchen and looked in her fridge and pulled out eggs and bacon. She pulled some bread out and put some in the toaster. She heard a rap on the door. She quickly went to go answer it. She opened the door and was met by a warm embrace.

"Hello beautiful." He said as he gave her a quick kiss. She blushed and smiled.

"Hello." She greeted giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She slipped from him and back into the kitchen. He followed after her. When he saw her grab some pans, he approached her.

"Let me help." He offered as he took a pan and turned the stove on. He opened the fridge and grabbed the butter and put some in the pan. Amy just watched with loving eyes. Espio smirked.

"I didn't know you could cook." She said as she got started on the bacon. He chuckled.

"Well, I had to learn some point of my life." He said as he cracked some eggs and put them in the pan. She nodded.

"True." She said. She then began to work on the bacon. The two were cooking breakfast, Amy thought with a smile. She just recalled how Sonic sat at the table eating doughnuts while she cooked for the both of them. She had to force him to eat the food she made. Amy just shook her head and thought, '_Ass._'

As they finished up, Espio set the plates and forks while Amy buttered the toast.

"Espio, you are absolutely wonderful." She said as she finished up with the toast and began scraping the eggs into the bowl, then went to put the bacon on the plate.

"No, you are the one who is wonderful." He corrected as he gathered the eggs in one hand, bacon in the other, and the toast was balanced on his tail. Amy just giggled. He smirked as he placed everything on the table in a fluid motion.

"That is incredible Espio." She said as she smiled. He just grinned.

"I am a ninja after all. Balance is part of my nature." He said as he pulled Amy into a hug and kissed her. She kissed back, loving the soft feel of his lips on hers. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Amy's stomach just growled loudly. She blushed and chuckled nervously.

"Come on. Let's chow down." He said as he pulled out a chair for Amy and she sat in it. He pushed her in and went to his seat and sat down. The two began to dig in. The phone suddenly rang. Amy began to get up until Espio motioned for her to keep seated.

"I'll get it." He said as he instantly got up and got the phone and then handed it to Amy.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Ames." Sonic greeted. Amy's eyes widened.

"Sonic, what a…Surprise." She said. She saw that Espio was getting tense.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the message yesterday…I didn't mean it to be THAT harsh. I was wondering, when I get back. I would like take you out. To, you know, make up for that disturbing message." He said. Amy then got up.

"Sonic the Hedgehog," She started up. Her anger welled up so deep inside. She heard Sonic gulp. "I have dealt countless years with YOUR crap! You have mistreated me, made me feel like garbage, and made me feel like you didn't find me at all beautiful!" She exclaimed. Espio's eyes were wide with shock.

"But…Ames…" He began.

"**NO**! Don't you DARE Ames me! Last night, something incredible happened; Espio confessed his feeling for me. He made me feel wanted and loved and beautiful. Unlike you. I had to pretend to be someone else, I had to starve myself, and I had to wear tight clothes around you! I am so sick and tired of being your last resort!" She shouted in the phone.

"What? Espio confessed his feelings? He is moving in on MY territory!" He shouted. Then Amy heard someone talk in the background.

"Sonic! Who are you talking to? Come back to bed…" A girl whined. Amy then nodded in understanding.

"Who is that?" Amy asked bitterly.

"I…Uh…" He said hesitantly. Amy laughed coldly.

"You asshole. So that was what those long trips were about. To go fuck that whore. Well. I hope she was worth it, you dick." She said as she hung up. Espio seemed to be silent throughout that whole conversation.

"He was cheating on you?" He asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Amy nodded, smiling.

"Yea…He was. He lied to me. But, I don't care because I have you in my life. You are nothing like Sonic. You let me be myself." She reached for his hand.

"I don't see any point in letting you pretend to be anything less than perfection." He said as he patted her hand.

"Thank-you sweetheart." She said as she kissed his hand. He smiled.

"I got a surprise." He said. She smiled widely.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really. Close your eyes and hold out your hands." He said. She did as he told obediently. He pulled out a slip of paper and places it in her hands. She opened her eyes and read what the paper said, "A reservation for Rosalie's Restaurant." Amy's heart fluttered.

Rosalie's was a VERY fancy restaurant. She smiled at Espio excitedly. She was obviously being pampered by this wonderful chameleon.

"I knew you would like it. It's tonight. So…I want you to look and feel your best tonight." He said as he handed her another slip of paper. She read it and it was a coupon to a spa.

"Espio…" She said. He just smiled.

"No thanks needed. Your smile is all of I want…" He said. She smiled warmly. He sighed. "You best eat up. You got a busy day." He said and got up and walked over to her.

"Alright." She said as she looked at him with a smile plastered on her face. He smiled back and lifted her chin up and kissed her. She seemed to melt in his kiss. He pulled back staring her into her eyes. She felt like a connection was being made between the two.

"I'll pick you up at 8." He said as he gave her a quick kiss. He then left the kitchen.

"I love you!" Amy shouted, Feeling absolutely giddy.

"I love you too! Remember, be ready by 8!" He exclaimed before shutting the door. Amy quickly ate up and prepared for the night of her life.

Amy called up Cream and asked if she wanted to come. Of course, she always came. The two went to the spa and got their hair washed, feet massaged, back massaged, soaked in a hot tub, and then they laid on their stomach's having the hot rocks placed on their backs.

"Owie…" Cream said as she winced. Amy repeated the same action. But she kept her mind focused on the night ahead.

"I concur." She said as she gave Cream a sly wink. Cream smiled.

"Oh Amy…I am so happy that you dumped that ungrateful pig. He was no good for you Amy." She said as she seemed to smile at the thought.

"I am too…I'm glad Espio opened my eyes to what an ungrateful fucking pig he is." She said. Cream seemed to smile when Amy used her words.

"So, you say that Sonic was speechless when you found out?" She asked curiously. Amy nodded.

"Yep. I called him a dick. Which he is one." Amy said as she seemed to relax.

"He deserves that title…I wonder who he was screwing…" She said in wonder. Amy then thought, Rouge.

"I think it was Rouge." She said. Cream gave her a curious look.

"What makes you think Rouge did it?" She asked. Amy just bitterly smiled.

"Because. She fucked Shadow, Knuckles, probably Eggman as well…" Amy stated.

"Doesn't really make her…A slut." Cream said apologetically. Amy gave her a serious look.

"I think she is one. But. She probably did or didn't fuck Sonic. But I don't care. He could have any bitch, slut, skank, whore, hooker…I don't care. I am quite happy with Espio." She said truthfully. Cream nodded.

"That is true. Thank goodness that Tails keeps occupied with his little toys so he doesn't have that chance." Cream said giggling. Amy chuckled. The two then continued chatting til' it was time to go.

Amy skipped home and began to get ready for her date with Espio. She stopped to read a note on the door, "Prepare for a wonderful night, my beautiful rose." Amy smiled at the note. Espio was just so wonderful to her. She was so grateful to him.

She went inside and into her bedroom and began to select dresses in her closet and just choose her different options…For she wanted this night to be perfect. Absolutely perfect.

**.::*~*End of Chapter 2*~***


	3. Disturbances

**Chapter 3- Disturbances**

Amy looked herself over in the mirror. She selected to wear that night was a beautiful purple silk dress with a slit up to her thigh. She clipped an amethyst star brooch on her dress in the middle of her chest. Amy tied her hair up in bun with a needle to hold it.

She then began to apply some make-up to her eyes, to give them that certain sparkle. Finishing up, she took one long look in the mirror. She looked very beautiful. The dress hugged her curves well, and she smiled at that. The events that went through her mind were rather…Special.

She heard knocking and Amy quickly looked over herself again before leaving her room.

Amy walked over to the door and opened it. She could have died right then and there. Espio was wearing a black tuxedo with an orchid in his chest pocket. The tuxedo fit him well, not to mention…It added quite a mysterious glow to his eyes. Amy melted on the inside. It was like…Chocolate in the sun.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said, breaking through Amy's thoughts. She blushed.

"Th-thank-You…" She said blushing. He held his arm out for her, and she slipped hers through his. Lacing her arm with his, she felt like this was so right. Being her with him felt so wonderful. The warmth of his love was radiating hard and heavy. It was like his permanent aura.

He pulled Amy outside and waited for her to make sure the house was locked up. Then they went on their way to Rosalie's. On the way there, Amy was recalling the last time she went anywhere fancy with a guy. Thinking of none, she felt like this would be her very first special date. With a very special and unique guy.

Amy caught a whiff of Espio's cologne. He smelled like chocolate, this made Amy drool. She LOVED chocolate. This chameleon beside her smelled as if he bathed in chocolate for hours on end. Espio glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"You seem quiet tonight." He said. Amy glanced at him kind of shocked.

"Sorry, I was just thinking…How this is just so right." Amy said. It wasn't a complete lie. She was thinking of all the possible things to do with this chameleon. But she was also happy that this felt right with him. He smiled.

"It does feel right. I'm glad you agree." He said.

"This feels so much better than when I was with Sonic. He was sooooo cheap." Amy said bitterly at thought. Sonic had taken her to bars to eat his favorite delectable, chili dogs. Amy was just forced to watch the Blue Blur eat as many hotdogs like a pig. Amy just shook her head.

"Yea…I saw." He said disgusted. Amy then cocked her eye.

"You saw?" She asked. He just chuckled.

"Yea. It was Vector's birthday and he decided to go to a bar. The same bar that Sonic took you to." He said. Amy then laughed.

"Oh yea, I saw you. Vector drenched you with Logan Berry juice." She said smiling. He smiled.

"Yep. I was sticky for the rest of that night. Believe me, THAT was uncomfortable." He said. She nodded.

They chatted their way to Rosalie's. They finally arrived at the restaurant. They walked up to the door and Espio opened the door for Amy. She smiled and nodded her thanks. She walked in and waited for Espio. Espio came in and laced his arm with hers. They walked up to the booth where a hedgehog was assigning tables for the couples.

Amy noticed that this hedgehog was very familiar. She couldn't quite remember her name. She was a sky blue hedgehog with dark violet eyes. Her quills were tied into a pony and she wore a ruby guardian angel around her neck.

"Hello and welcome to Rosalie's, I am Lucky. May I help you?" She asked with a soprano voice. That was her name! Lucky Noelle, this was the hedgehog she heard on the phone when Sonic called her. Lucky had been after Sonic for the longest she's known her. She knew Lucky through Tails.

Lucky was a mechanic like Tails. But only on aircrafts and such. Tails worked on computer mechanics and sometime the occasional aircraft. He hired Lucky because of her knowledge of aircrafts. She was quite talented for a 17 year-old. Amy had the urge to just call her a slut in the middle of the public, but decided against it. She'd just let her suffer on her own terms.

Lucky looked at Amy with a combination of shock and surprise. Amy gave her a warning glare.

"I have a reservation. Rose" Espio spoke. He seemed to startle her out of her mind. She looked at her list.

"Rose 8:30, Table for two. Yes, here it is," She said. "Follow me to your table." She hurried out of her booth and began walking off. They followed after her into the area. Amy looked around at the scenery. There was a small water fountain in the middle of the restaurant shaped like a mermaid holding a vase. It poured crystal clean water.

There were lovely flowers here and there. Japanese cherry blossoms, Roses ranging from every possible color, Bonsai plants…Well. You get the point. The rug was an intricate pattern delicately streaming everywhere. Tables were covered in a silk blue cover.

The place was absolutely stunning. Amy smiled at Espio, which he returned the smile back. Finally making it to their table, Amy was stunned. There was a small vase containing a single red rose. She blushed at this. Lucky moved aside so Espio could pull a seat out for Amy. She took a seat and Espio pushed her in.

"You're waitress will be by momentarily." Lucky said before rushing off in a blazing heap, clearly embarrassed at the encounter. Apparently she knew Amy could smash her into bits. This made Amy smile wide-like. Espio smiled as well.

"Isn't this place wonderful?" He asked as he stared deep into her eyes. She stared back.

"It is. It is very beautiful." She said smiling. Amy caught sight of another sky blue hedgehog. But this one was much different. She had leaf green eyes, long down-the-back hair that was the same shade green. She wore a crescent moon necklace with a silver cross on it.

"Hello, my name is Luna. I will be your waitress for the night. May I ask what you like to drink?" She asked as she readied her pen and pad. Amy knew Luna too. She was friends with everyone in the gang. She was really friendly, and Amy knew she was also married. So, Sonic could never get the chance to screw her like he did Lucky.

Espio then stared at Amy, waiting for her answer.

"I'll take a Mountain Dew." She said smiling. Luna smiled at Amy and jotted it down.

"I'll take Pepsi." Espio answered. Luna nodded.

"Good choices you two." She said smiling. She walked off to go get their drinks.

"It's great seeing Luna again." Amy said suddenly. Espio nodded.

"Yea. She is a good friend." He agreed. Luna returned with their drinks quickly.

"Have you two decided on your meals?" She asked as she readied her pen. Amy glanced at her menu and just browsed.

"I'll take the herbal chicken with an angel salad." Amy answered. She jotted it down.

"I'll take the salmon with a regular salad." Espio answered. She jotted it down before meeting their gaze.

"How are you guys?" She asked smiling.

"We're fine." Amy said smiling.

"That's good. So. Dump that no-account pig?" She asked. Espio answered for her.

"Yea. Last night." He said smirking. She smiled.

"Good. Because you don't need to mingle with such a freak." She said as she walked off to go get their meals filled in. Amy nodded.

"That's why I dumped him." She said. Espio nodded smiling.

"Did you ever figure out who Sonic slept with?" He asked. Amy nodded.

"Sure do. Lucky Noelle." She replied. Espio then gave her a shocked look.

"You mean that booth girl?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yep. I recognize her voice from earlier." She said bitterly.

"Well. Want to leave?" He asked. Amy shook her.

"No. She should be the one leaving. I am not afraid of her. Did you see how she was acting? Afraid and embarrassed." Amy said. Espio chuckled.

"Guess you put that fear in her." He said. Amy grinned.

"Yep." She smiled. Luna then returned with the food and placed it in front of them.

"So how are you and Arch?" Amy asked. Luna smiled before blushing.

"We're great. Never happier." She said smiling. Amy noticed the blush.

"You're expecting?" She asked. Luna just giggled.

"Yep. In another four and a half weeks." She replied, smiling. Amy smiled.

"That's great!" She exclaimed.

"Thank-you, I know." She said smiling. Luna then glanced over to where Lucky was just walking towards them.

"Uh-Oh…Full on bitch alert." Luna said as she rolled her eyes. Lucky stopped dead in front of Luna just glaring at her, putting on her best bitch look. Figures.

"Luna. Stop mingling with the guests. Get back to work!" Lucky exclaimed. Luna then placed her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, no one asked for the bitch-special. So fuck off." Luna said matching the same look.

"Prego, do NOT get me started on your case." She snapped. Luna just flipped her off. Lucky mocked the same gesture. Then a black echidna with purple dreadlocks pulled back into a ponytail approached.

"Hey, we don't need another fight tonight guys. Come on." She said in a calm tone. Luna then nodded.

"Yea. You're right. I don't have the time to waste on this slut." Luna said before giving one last wink to Amy and Espio and walked off. Lucky then just huffed and returned to her booth. The black echidna sighed before she walked off. Amy just blinked a few times.

"Wow." She said.

"I concur." Espio said. They shook off the event and just began to eat their meal.

Afterwards, Luna came by with a check.

"I hope we didn't frighten you guys." She said apologetically.

"It's okay. I say you did the right thing walking away." Espio said as he paid up and handed a very good tip to Luna. She just looked at him shockingly.

"I can't accept that Espio…" She said shocked.

"Yes you can." He said as he took her hand and placed the money in it before closing it. She smiled at Espio before hugging him tightly.

"Thank-you Espio." She said as she released him and went to hug Amy. She then whispered in her ear, "Don't you ever leave this man. He is a good guy to have around." Amy nodded. Luna pulled back and handed Amy a slip of paper.

"What's this?" She asked.

"My number." Luna replied. Amy then nodded.

"Thanks Luna. We'll see you around?" She asked. Luna winked.

"Sooner than you think." She replied before walking off. Espio laced his arm through Amy's and they walked out the restaurant.

They were walking down the street. Amy felt happy, Espio was here with her. The night was similar to the last night. Fireflies flew in groups around the two, stars danced in the skies, and the moonlight shone its light to the couple. Giving it that special moment.

"I got another surprise." Espio said all of a sudden. Amy looked at the chameleon with wide eyes.

"Another one?" She asked. He nodded and he picked Amy up and sprinted onto a path that was not too far from her home. Amy held on tight because her world was racing right on by in Espio's arms. Then all of a sudden, it stopped. The surroundings were still again. Espio placed Amy on her feet.

"We're here." He said. Amy looked around and held her breath. It was a star-gazing spot in a field of flowers. The stars seemed to have their own personalities. Glimmering brightly and dancing all around. Espio took a hold of Amy's hand and led her through the field of flowers. Amy's heart was beating hard, threatening to rip through her chest.

Espio then released her hand and lay down in the field. Amy joined him. He pulled her close to him. Amy snuggled his chest, smelling deeply the chocolaty smell. Espio smiled down at her. The two then looked up to the skies. Both tracing patterns in the stars. Laughing and having fun.

Amy then climbed onto to Espio and kissed him gently. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed back. He pulled back and laid kisses up and down her neck, Sending electric jolts of pleasure through her spine. Espio then laid her on her back and began kissing her chest.

Amy smiled at him. He came back up and kissed Amy. His tongue begging for entrance. She smiled and allowed him entrance. His tongue greeted her with a loving squeeze that she playfully returned back. Then their tongues began to wrestle each other.

Amy moaned into the kiss. She never felt like this before. She never melted so much inside from a kiss. She was like the chocolate melting in the sun. She felt so desired and wanted. Espio wanted her…Just like she wanted him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled him back on his back.

She began undoing the buttons on his shirt, she stared deeply into his eyes. His now liquid amber eyes filled with desire. She undid the last button and went to his chest, planting kisses on it slowly. He moaned under her control, he ran his hand through her hair. She loved how he sounded. So husky with desire. She came back up and kissed and nibbled his neck. He moaned again. Then a loud ringing broke the silent night, causing Amy to jump.

Espio just seemed to be frustrated as he fumbled in his pocket to get his phone. He got it and answered.

"Hello?" He asked frustrated. "I didn't know I was under a curfew Vector." He said. He then sighed. "Fine. Whatever. See you in a bit." He said as he hung up. Amy frowned.

"You got to go?" She asked.

"Yea…Charmy got out of control with Vanilla. So I got to go over there and straighten everything out." He said bitterly. Amy nodded slowly.

"Okay…" She said. Espio stood up and grabbed Amy and sprinted off. Amy just kept frowning on the inside. One thing just ruins any moment she so desperately wants to create. It sucked. Amy wanted Espio…She knew he wanted her too. So, therefore, a basic recipe for a disturbance. It always happens in the most desperate of times.

Espio then stopped and placed Amy down on her porch. He kissed her roughly, which she returned gratefully. She loved him. Just as much as he loved her. She never felt as happy with Sonic as she did with Espio. Which she cherished this moment because Espio isn't Sonic. He is this great guy who had watched her from afar. Watched the pain she's been through. Endured the pain she's been through.

Helped her when she needed him. Loved her when no one else would. She was grateful to him. She owed her entire life to him. This was the truth her heart was speaking ever so fondly. Espio reluctantly pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"I had a great night Espio…Thank-you." She said with a smile. He smiled back.

"I did too…But…I just wish it didn't have to end so soon…" He said as he gently placed his hand on her face, which she snuggled into.

"Me too…Damn that Charmy. He's going to get it good next time." She said. He chuckled before kissing her forehead.

"I agree. But…I must bid you good night…For now." He said. She nodded.

"Alright. I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said as she kissed her once more before taking off. Amy watched him take off. Her heart now longed for him…Which caused Amy to frown. She unlocked the door and walked inside.

She sat on her bed and removed her heels, and she rubbed her feet. Not because they hurt… But because she just wanted to rub them. She then walked into the bathroom and began to wash the make-up off her eyes and brushed her teeth. She walked out and undid her hair. She placed the needle in her hair accessories basket.

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a black silk nightgown. She slipped out of her dress and slipped into her nightgown. She tossed the dress into her hamper and scrambled into bed. Espio was running through her mind. How she could love someone so much that it hurt was beyond her. She slipped into the world of sleep. Thinking about what could've happened that night…

**.::*~*End of Chapter 3*~*::.**


	4. Sweet Love

**Chapter 4- Sweet Love**

Amy woke up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. She walked into the kitchen and opened her freezer. She looked in it, searching for whatever to munch on. She just decided to take out the Blue Bell chocolate flavor ice cream. She grabbed a spoon and walked into the living room.

She turned on the lamp and then walked over to her DVDs. Looking it over, she decided on Titanic. She popped it in and grabbed her remote and walked back to the couch. She sat down and popped open the ice cream and spooned up some into her mouth as she pressed play.

Titanic always made Amy cry. There were just so many emotional scenes that got her. As she watched, she continued spooning the ice cream into her mouth. Her eyes then wandered over to the phone. She wanted so desperately to call Espio. But…Was too afraid to call him so late in the night. Having an internal struggle, she just decided against it and picked up the phone and pushed in the numbers and pressed send.

Ring…Amy seemed to tense up.

Ring…

Ring….

Just when Amy was about to give up, she heard the pickup.

"_Hello?_" Espio answered with a yawn. Amy seemed to freeze on the inside.

"_Hello?_" He asked again.

"Hi Espio." Amy finally greeted.

"_Amy? What are you doing up so late? You should be sleeping…_" He said with another yawn. Amy nodded.

"I know, but…I couldn't sleep…Too much going on in my mind." She replied.

"_What are you doing?_" He asked, seeming more awake now.

"Watching Titanic and eating ice cream." She replied. Espio chuckled.

"_Mind if I come over?_" He asked. Amy's heart screamed out loud, "_**YES!**_"

"You can if you want…But…I don't really want to be trouble…" She said.

"_You're never any trouble too me. I love you, you remember that._" He said.

"So, you'll come?" She asked.

"_Yes, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Pause the movie and save some ice cream._" He said with a smirk in his voice.

"Alright. See you in fifteen." She said.

"_Love you._" He said.

"Love you too." She replied. Espio clicked off. Amy grabbed the remote and pressed pause before capping the ice cream and hurried it back into the freezer. She then thought. Espio is coming over…No disturbances. Everyone was asleep…No one to bother them…Amy than began to scheme. She got up and went into her room.

She had several bottles of perfume and scents. She was deciding on which one to wear. Her favorite was Britney Spears' Curious. She nodded, deciding on wearing that. She then sprayed some on her. Smelling like fragrant flowers with a hint of ocean. Guarantee to capture a man's heart. She removed her nightgown and unclipped her bra and slid it off. She then slipped back on the nightgown and went out of the room to wait.

Fifteen minutes passed, Amy sat patiently on the couch until she heard that soft rapping on the door. She got up and walked over to the door and opened it. Espio was standing there in a pair of black shorts with a golden design.

"Hi Espio." She greeted as she stepped aside to allow Espio entrance. He stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Hello beautiful." He said as he pulled her into an embrace. Amy pressed herself against him, loving the warmth of him. He breathed in her scent deeply. Taking deep, deep breaths. Amy smiled secretly.

"Would you like to sit down?" She asked pulling away. Leaving some tease behind. Espio nodded, almost breathless. Amy led Espio to the couch. She hurried into the kitchen and went into the freezer to grab the gallon of ice cream and an extra spoon.

Sitting beside Espio, she handed him his spoon and uncapped the ice cream that had her spoon already in it. The two then began to eat it while watching a bit of Titanic. Amy was deep in thought. Should she make the first move or Espio? Another internal struggle she couldn't bother with. Maybe she should make the first move…

Amy slowly slid against Espio intimately. He then glanced at her with a curious look. She then slipped the gallon of ice cream aside and climbed on top of Espio. Pulling him into a kiss. He kissed back roughly. He then pushed her on the couch while kissing her.

Her hands traced patterns on his back while she kissed him. His tongue burst into her mouth and began wrestling with hers. Each moment just heated up with passion. Her heart pounded against his chest, he pulled back and then looked at her with a desire raging in his eyes.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into…?" He asked his voice husky and full of desire. Amy nodded as she nipped his lower lip.

"I do. And I don't want to stop…" She said with a smile. He smiled back and he then lifted her nightgown up to reveal her bare breasts. He then looked up at her with a curious look. She just grinned like a cat. He then went down to her breasts and took one into his mouth and sucked on it softly. She moaned loudly.

His free hand played with her other breast; she writhed beneath him, moaning. He then swapped places with his hand with his mouth and began to work on her other breast with his hand. She just seemed to bite down on her lower lip to keep herself from screaming with pleasure. He sat up and claimed her breasts with his hands and began to massage them slowly.

"You like this?" He asked, stopping momentarily. She nodded breathlessly.

"Yes…I love this…" She corrected, smiling weakly up at him. He smirked and continued. Amy felt a wetness growing between her legs, which caused her to blush slightly. Espio smiled before trailing his hand down and began to rub the wetness through her panties.

She cried in pleasure, clearly in ecstasy and desire. Espio then slipped his hand beneath her panties and rubbed her clit slowly. She writhed beneath him, moaning loudly. He did small circles around her clit, which drove Amy mad with extreme pleasure.

He then plunged his finger in her; she jumped up crying out in pleasure. He smirked as he slowly wiggled his finger inside her. Amy bit down on her lip to keep her from screaming. He pulled his finger out and brought it up to his mouth. Amy saw that she completely soaked it with her juices. She blushed wildly, knowing that she looked…Rather…Ecstatic. Espio slowly licked his finger and gave Amy a smirk.

"You taste so sweet…" He said huskily. She blushed as she shifted beneath him. He then got on top of her and kissed her passionately then pulled back and whispered in her ear, "I say we take this to your room." She nodded slowly. He pulled Amy up bridal style and walked to her bedroom.

Espio placed Amy on her bed before removing her nightgown completely along with her panties. Amy just watched him with lustful eyes, smiling at him cunningly. He knelt down so that he faced her entry. Amy parted her legs slightly so he could get better access.

He then began sucking on her womanhood. Amy moaned loudly. In all of Amy's wildest fantasies…She never thought Espio could make her feel so damn good. Espio began sucking on her clit roughly which caused Amy to arch her back, screaming. Espio licked all around the inside of her. She just loved the feel, beginning to feel so numb with pleasure.

Close to the edge, Espio then flicked against her g-spot. This sent Amy over the edge. She came on his tongue which he happily lapped up and swallowed. Amy just laid there, panting hard and drool just dribbled a bit from her mouth. Espio came up to her and licked her saliva from her lip. Amy felt something hard rub against her, which heightened whatever fire she had within. She looked at him with innocent, lustful eyes.

"May I?" She asked, as she rubbed her hand against the hardness in his shorts. He nodded as he took Amy's place on the bed. She got up and knelt down facing his shorts zipper. She then took the zipper between her teeth and unzipped his shorts. Espio watched her as she did this. He ran his hand through her hair and her ears flattened against her head in acknowledgement.

She slipped his shorts down and she saw his hard-on, proud in its entire prime. She smirked mischievously as she licked it in greeting. A soft moan escaped Espio's lips. She took his length into her mouth and began sucking roughly on it. Getting the feel for it the first time, she enjoyed every moment of it. Bobbing her head up and down on his length, loving his husky moans.

His hands were rubbing her ears while she sucked him off. Her tongue circled and probed the tip of his hard-on. He just grunted at that. She ran her tongue up and down his length, circling it as well. He seemed to be enjoying this a lot. Amy did too. She placed her mouth on it again, and the next thing she knew, Espio came in her mouth.

Amy pulled back and swallowed, some slipped from her mouth and onto her breast. She took her finger and swiped the remaining from her breast and licked it off. She looked as Espio with a smile.

"That was…Wonderful…" He panted. She smiled warmly. Espio then picked Amy up and placed her on the bed. She slipped under the covers, as well as Espio did. Espio then got on top of her. Amy then felt a deep pit of fear overwhelm her. She never had sex before…She heard it hurt…A LOT.

He then pressed his member against her entry.

"Espio…?" Amy asked nervously. He stared into her eyes, a bit concerned at her tone.

"What's wrong Amy?" He asked. She just blushed.

"Could you…Go slowly? This is my first time and…" She stopped, seeming a bit embarrassed. He then smirked and kissed her gently, she kissed back.

"Say no more. I will go slowly so I won't hurt you." He said. She nodded. "Just let me know when to stop if it hurts too much." He said. She nodded again. Espio slipped inside of her slowly. She felt herself spreading as well. She winced in pain, Espio stopped. Amy shook her head.

"No…No…Keep going…It'll get better…" She said painfully. He gave her a worried look. He then slipped some more into her, she gasped in pain. He stopped. Amy waited for a few moments so she could get adjusted. When she did, she nodded for him to keep going. He felt her wall; she just stared worryingly at him.

"This is going to hurt for second." He said. She nodded, getting ready for the pain. He did a fast thrust forward and broke through. Amy gasped in pain, she squeezed Espio tightly. After a few minutes, the pain was gone. She was adjusted to him.

"Alright…I'm ready now…" She said with a weak smile. He smiled as well as he began sliding in and out of her slowly. The pleasure began to slowly pleasure up in her. It began to feel good to her, she moaned softly. He picked up his pace and added a bit more power into his thrusts.

Amy wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrusted in and out of her strong and fast. She cried out with pleasure. Loving how he was just so wonderful…So wonderful…Amy then found that the words slipped from her mouth, "Go faster!"

He did as he was told; Amy just moaned and cried out with pleasure. Her hands searching all over her sheets for some type of handle, like a price tag. Finding none, she just dug her nails into the bed. He began pounding into her hard. Amy was now screaming out his name in pleasure. The pleasure built up and she is now at the brink of exploding. She rolled Espio onto his back using her legs, she began to move her hips back, forth, up, and down on his length.

They were now both moaning and screaming each other's names. She and Espio both arched their backs as they came over the edge. Espio sprayed his seed deep within her, as Amy sprayed her juices all over him. She collapsed on him, feeling sensitive. She and Espio were panting fast and breathing heavy.

Espio began stroking her back, she jumped at this touch. Her ears flattened against her head as he stroked her head. She kissed him as her kissed back.

"You were wonderful…" She said as she laid her head on his chest. He smiled as he kissed his forehead.

"As were you, my love…" He said lovingly. She smiled against him. She felt herself slowly slip into unconsciousness.

"I love you…" He said as he kissed her forehead again.

"I…Love…You too…" She said tiredly. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Sleep now, my love…" He said. With those words, Amy slipped into the darkness of sleep and exhaustion. Amy thought how great her first time was…So perfect and…Special. Espio was truly incredible…She loved him so much that it hurt her. She just prayed that no one took him away from her…Not ever.

**.::*~*End of Chapter 4*~*::.**


	5. The Dream

**Chapter 5- The Dream**

A thin ribbon of light escaped the almost closed curtains in Amy's room. She stirred, still feeling sore from previous events. She opened her eyes, and let out a big yawn. She stretched like a cat, the bareness of her skin against the silk of her blankets.

She sat up, stretching out her arms. She then felt an arm wrap around her. She blushed as she looked down to her savior, her new lover, Espio. She felt him pull her against him. She slowly lay back down, being careful to not wake him.

As she laid down, she saw his eyes open. Those beautiful amber eyes of his were almost as bright as the morning sun. Amy was hypnotized by his luminous eyes; there was something about them…Something that drew her closer to him…Almost by instinct.

He looked down on her, smiling at her lovingly. She never felt this kind of attraction before…She stared deep into his eyes, he couldn't help staring back…Unable to concentrate on anything else. His hand slowly caressed her face, whatever in his trail…Left a lingering presence…

She passed out from the sudden intake of his lovely hypnotic trance…

Running through a field of wild flowers, much similar to the field Espio took her to. She felt as free as a bird. She heard his voice…Turning to find Espio approaching her, arms open and beckoning her to join him.

Just as she was about to run to him, she was knocked down by a sudden blast of wind. Espio caught her just as she was about to hit the ground. She was looking around, stunned. Her eyes finally stopping on the blue hedgehog…

She noticed that he seemed darker in the face; his eyes were cold and filled with so much…Hate. Amy tore her eyes away from the hedgehog that she could not bear to look at…

"Amy, how could you go to…HIM?" Sonic said, a voice so cold that it sliced Amy's soul. She winced. She then felt Espio tense up, taking out his dagger. Amy's eyes widened at this. Espio pushed her behind him, standing in front of her defensively.

"Your time has come, Sonic!" He shouted, warningly. Sonic smiled, somewhat maniacal. Amy placed it as evil. Sonic unsheathed a dagger similar to Espio's. Amy felt herself freeze at the sight. This is all her fault! She was going to be the cause of their death!

She tried to scream at them to stop the madness that she didn't want anyone killed, that she only loved Espio, and to try and coax Sonic to go back to Lucky…Sonic looked at her with a deep sorrow that made her heart jump into her throat.

"How could you do this to me? I was going to change for you…Why Amy…Why did you choose him?" He said, his voice sorrowful, yet…Still so cold. The sky then grew dark as night, the clouds brought gloom and uneasiness into Amy's heart. It began to rain, pouring hard and fast. She was getting completely soaked…Not giving a care to that at the moment.

Espio and Sonic were about to go on the onslaught, to tear at each other's throats. Sonic sprinted forward, as did Espio. The first clang of their daggers, lightening struck down. The clash and fury of the lightening caused Amy's heart to pound hard in her chest, the fear pouring into her fast. She was scared for the two…How could she cause so much…Hate?

She tried to get up, but she found herself bound down by fear itself. She was forced to watch as the two danced the deadly dance, with nothing but their daggers and their lives at hand.

Swinging the dagger, Sonic caught Espio's arm and sliced into it deep. She watched as Espio twisted into pain. She finally found herself to get up. She watched as Espio whipped his dagger forward, striking Sonic's shoulder. Shouting out in pain, Sonic then did a deadly thrust towards Espio's chest.

She ran as fast as her feet could take her, as fast as would wind allow her…She was too late. The dagger struck him down. She stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart stopping, her throat closed…Her whole world just shut itself down…And the only thing she could do was make herself scream…A scream filled with loss and agony…

She screamed at the heavens above, screaming at them in rage. Screaming at the world to shatter at her scream…To break down with her and die…

Amy shot up, panting. Her heart pounding heavily, her body covered with cold sweat. Looking around, she saw that it grew dark. Looking at her clock, it read 10:15am. There must be a storm coming, Amy thought. Slipping out of bed, she noticed a note on the door.

She walked over to it and began reading it,

"_Amy, Sorry to have to leave so soon…But there was trouble at Mystic Ruins…I promise to be back later. Love you_."

Amy nodded slightly. Her heart feeling a bit more at ease, but not completely. What if her dream was a sign? A terrible, terrible sign? She was not going to stand by and let that happen. Not now, not ever.

She grabbed a carry-on bag and a duffel bag. She packed clothes into the duffel bag. After she finished, she began to pack her essentials into her carry-on bag. She finished up her packing. She hurried over to her purse and gathered it up. She instantly dug in the bag for Luna's number.

Finding it, she rushed over to her phone and dialed the number.

Ring…Amy began growing worried.

Ring…

"_Hello?_" Luna's voice greeted. Amy then sighed in relief.

"Hi Luna, it's me." She greeted.

"_Amy! How are you?_" She asked.

"I'm fine. Luna, I have a big favor to ask of you…" She said. Luna chuckled.

"_Anything._" She said. Amy smiled with hope.

"Can I please stay you for a little while? I…Have to get away from here…I need to gather my thoughts…" She said.

"_Of course you can. I'll be by to pick you up._" She said a smile in her voice.

"Thanks Luna. I owe you one." She said as she hung up. She then dialed Espio's number in. Coming to his voicemail…"Espio, I'm going away for awhile…Sorry if this is so sudden…But…I have to collect my thoughts…And I'm afraid you can't help me. I am going to stay at Luna's for a week or two. Espio, please stay away from Sonic if you see him…Please. I love you. Bye." She hung up and walked out of her bedroom with her bags.

She locked up her house and punched in the security code for the system Tails set up for her a while back. Just in times when Amy had to go on long trips. She posted a note on the door, "Going to be gone for two weeks." She began waiting for Luna.

About 30 minutes later, Luna pulled up. Amy walked over to the car. She placed her stuff in the trunk and got into Luna's car. She drove off.

"So Ames, why the sudden escape?" Luna asked curiously. Amy sighed.

"Long story…" She said. Luna chuckled.

"I got time. Come on. Tell." She coaxed. Amy smiled slightly and began her story, on everything. Luna listened intently as she drove towards the mountains, her home.

Finally finishing her story, Luna pulled up into her driveway. Amy took in the sight of Luna's home. It was ten story mansion, with a beautiful rose garden surrounding the whole left area of it. Amy wondered what it would look like on the inside. Luna glanced over at her.

"That is some crazy shit." She said with a serious look. If Amy knew Luna, which she did. Luna is a dream walker. Every dream that she ever had, she would always predict what would happen in the future. Every good dream symbolized something wonderful; every nightmare represented something dark and sinister ahead.

Whatever dream Luna had, she stuck to it. She never let it go unnoticed. She always recorded her dreams and her own opinions, and she would store them to where no one could ever find them. Not even her own husband whom she loved deeply. Amy was no dream walker like her good friend.

She just had the dream. Maybe it was only a coincidence? Sonic couldn't possibly hate Espio so much to kill him…Could he?

"Yes…That is why I had to get away from there…To keep a distance…I don't want to be the death of Espio…It would kill me…I couldn't bear to be the death of him…" She said. Luna reached over and hugged Amy over the seat.

"I do believe you were having a nightmare. Just some ordinary nightmare. What were you eating before you went to bed?" She asked. Amy blushed in thought. She kind of ate something…But she couldn't really tell her that…

"Ice Cream." She replied quickly. Luna cocked her eyebrow.

"What were you watching?" She asked.

"Titanic." She answered. Luna nodded before smiling.

"You have nothing to worry about then. I have had dreams like that…Didn't quite have no meaning to me." She said. Amy knew that she was lying. Luna wrote every dream down. EVERY dream had a meaning. So why would she try to cover the truth? Was she hiding something…?

"Well…I don't know about you…But I am dying to see your home." Amy said, changing the subject. Luna's smile then extended. She shot out of the car and rushed to Amy's side and pulled her out, running up to the mansion.

"Arch, I'm back!" She called out loudly as they walked into a big room. Amy looked around. The walls were so delicately designed. No imperfections. No cracks, dents…Nothing. Perfect. The floorboards were deep ebony. It was perfectly polished. It had absolutely no scratches.

A chandelier hung high up on the ceiling. It was handcrafted; it was made of all sorts of crystals and such. Amy was just awed by this room. She then saw a gray echidna come in view, Arch.

Arch was Luna's husband. He was a Weapons Master. He helped Knuckles guard the Master Emerald from time to time. But, most of the time…He is here protecting his beloved wife. He had short black scruffy hair, his dreadlocks hung down to his shoulders, his eyes a deep crimson, his tail crooked like Knuckles; he was taller than both Amy and Luna.

He had a warm, but a dangerous presence lingering about him. He smiled as he caught Luna in a tight hug.

"Welcome back…" He said as he picked her up and kissed her heavily. She kissed back.

"It's good to be back." She said smiling. They seemed to forget all about Amy. She cleared her throat which caught both of their attention.

"Amy?" He asked as he placed Luna down. Amy nodded smiling.

"It's me, you blowfish." She said snickering. Arch laughed at that. She calls him a blowfish because he gets easily mad at the beach. He kind of puffs up like a blowfish. It caught on real quick.

"Aw, Ames. It's so good to see you. How's your hammer?" He asked. Amy then smiled before pulling it out (From God knows where. XD). Arch examined it with peruse.

"I kept it in good shape." She said proudly. Arch looked up at her in shock.

"Good shape? You have beaten this thing down." He said bluntly. She gawked.

"I have not!" She countered. Arch walked over to a shelf that contained mallets and hammers and held up her hammer towards the newer versions of it. Amy compared hers with them. She has beaten her hammer down. She frowned in disappointment.

"I can upgrade it." He said, smiling. Luna smiled as well.

"Have at it." Amy said, with a smile. Arch nodded before putting it aside.

"Let us show you around." He and Luna both said. They grinned at each other. Amy just giggled and nodded.

Amy got settled in her temporary room. It had greenish yellow plush rug, a cherry wood closet for her clothes decorated with intricate patterns, a king sized water bed with greenish yellow silk sheets. A pearly white master bathroom which had a glass-door shower on the right, it has a triple power showerhead and a hot mineral bathwater tub on the left of the room, there was a sink located before her, it has a golden faucet and silver handles. She felt like a real queen.

She couldn't quite stand the greenish yellow things. But, Arch agreed to put it in because it was Luna's most favorite color in the whole world. According to the two, they built this entire mansion and everything inside of it with their very own hands. Quite crafty for the pair.

Amy packed her clothes away in the drawers of the closet before she hung up her shirts and pants. She finished with a plop on her bed. It jiggled on impact. Which Amy laughed at. The mansion was very big. It had game rooms, dining rooms, plenty of bedrooms, just everything! Amy was told that the basement was restricted. But, she didn't quite care about that.

She had all this room to roam around. Time to think, time to enjoy some Amy Rose time. As she relaxed, she dug into her carry-on and pulled her cell phone out. Oddly it had signal. Usually in the mountains, there was hardly signal. Shrugging, she dialed Espio's number. He answered on the first ring.

"_Amy?_" He greeted.

"Yes Espio." She replied. She heard him sigh.

"_Amy…You had me worried…_" He said. She sighed.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to…I just found myself a bit…Overwhelmed. I just felt the need to come here." She said.

"_What was this about Sonic? Something happened?_" He asked.

"No…I just…Feel that you should stay away from him…He's been a tad quiet since he found out about you and me." She said.

"_Yes…_" He said. Amy then yawned.

"Espio…I'm a bit tired…I'll call you later sweetie. I need some rest." She said.

"_Okay. I love you._" He said.

"I love you too." She hung up and put her phone on her bedside. She looked up at the ceiling; she felt her eyes slowly droop. She didn't fight this, she allowed them to droop and allow her some well earned rest. She just prayed that her dream had absolutely no meaning…

**.::*~*End of Chapter 5*~*::.**


	6. Intrusions

**Chapter 6- Intrusions**

Soaking in the mineral water, Amy had her arms wrapped around her legs, her face buried in her lap. The dream kept lingering in her thoughts, twisting and tormenting her mind. Luna told her to soak her thoughts away with a bath. So far, it almost worked.

Amy was watching as the water went into a purifier and came back out with the clean water. It was always warm. Luna called it the Healing Waters. It purifies all negative energy in the mind. It was doing well for Amy. Images kept slipping away from her mind. Soon, she forgot all about the nightmare, forgot all her longing aches, forgot everything.

Standing up, she stretched, feeling like new. The water slipped from her body as she stepped out. She grabbed a green plush towel and began drying herself off. Walking over to the sink, she began brushing her teeth, thinking about Espio as she did so.

She began to work on her hair, brushing the tangles out. She sure did enjoy the bath. She got dressed and walked downstairs.

As she walked down the stairs, she heard a familiar voice. A voice that she wished wasn't here. Making it to the bottom of the stairs, she saw the blue hedgehog who was talking with Arch and Luna. Luna seemed to be bored with Sonic; but Arch was just talking lively to keep Luna from killing him.

Luna looked at her and she smiled an, "Thank God." smile.

"Morning Ames." She greeted. Then Sonic turned to face her, his eyes wide with shock. Amy just glared at him as she approached.

"Hi Amy." Arch greeted. She nodded.

"Hiya Ames." Sonic said.

"Morning." She said bitterly. Luna gave Arch a glare. He seemed to shrink under it.

"Excuse us please. Arch was just showing me his new plans for his new weapons." Luna said as she pulled Arch into the other room, leaving Amy and Sonic alone. Lucky her…

"Well…Alone at last." He said, breaking the silence. Amy just scoffed.

"Don't get too full of yourself you pig." She said coldly. He seemed to be shot down by that remark.

"Amy…I'm sorry…I should've told you about Lucky." He said. Amy rolled her eyes. "But, it is over between me and her. I broke up with her." He said.

"What do you want me to say Sonic? I am not going to come back to you." She said glaring at him and crossing her arms.

"Lucky wasn't the one for me…It was you…" He said. Amy just lost it. All her anger built up in her chest.

"Fuck off!" She exclaimed. His ears flattened against his head in fear. His eyes nearly represented dinner plates. Amy then poked a finger at his chest. "I do NOT love you anymore. It's Espio I love now." She stated.

"Espio, what does that purple fucker have that I don't?" He said angrily. Amy then smiled with a certain knowing look.

"He's honest, generous, kind, loving, and all the things you were not." She said as she pushed hair out of her face. Sonic glared at her and slammed her against the wall, blocking all her exits.

"Listen here Amy Rose. I will not let you talk to me like that. Especially about some purple ninja freak over me." He threatened. Amy just glared harder.

"Fuck you. You are not going to tell me what I can or cannot talk about in the presence of your lying ass." She snapped. Sonic then slammed the wall with both of his hands to try and get a rise out of Amy.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Sonic, I think it's time for you to go." Luna's voice came, hard and cold. Sonic stepped out of Luna's view. Amy saw that Luna was ready to clobber Sonic with a new and improved Piko Piko hammer. Amy just died and went to heaven. Thank-you Luna, Amy thought.

"I was just going." He said before glaring at Amy then back to her.

"And I will give you a strong word of warning my blue friend, if I ever find you threatening Amy like that again, me and you are going to have a major problem. Got it?" She asked harshly.

"Yes." He said as Luna walked him out. Amy felt her heart pound hard against her chest with a deep revulsion. Sonic was truly angry now, angry at Espio for stealing her away. That is too bad. She no longer cared about Sonic. She could care less about him.

Her loyalty was with Espio, and Espio alone. Amy placed her hand on her chest as she tried to find a grip on the wall to hold her up. Arch came in the room to find Amy struggling to find balance. She fell to the floor, completely blacked out from the events.

"Amy!" He shouted. She heard the voice…But just remained in her state.

Waking up, Amy saw a blur of colors…Blue, red, and purple…Purple? That could only mean one thing…

"E-Espio…?" She asked dazed. Her vision became clear again as he held onto her hand.

"Yes my dear…It is me." He said. She smiled weakly as she tried sitting up. She felt another pair of hands hold her down.

"Amy, you must remain still. You took a pretty nasty fall." Luna said as she backed off.

"I fell? What happened?" She asked. Arch sighed.

"After Luna took Sonic out of here, you seemed to have lost control and fell into unconsciousness." He said. Amy nodded, as if remembering.

"I remember…That creep…" She said. Espio's eyes hardened.

"Sonic was here?" He asked, sounding tense. Luna nodded.

"Yea that ass was here. He was pinning Amy to the wall, threatening her. I came before he did something rash." She said as she glared outside. Arch wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from snapping.

"He threatened you?" He asked sternly. Amy nodded.

"He was telling me that he broke up with Lucky recently because he wanted me back…I told him that I didn't want him back because I love you." She said. He nodded.

"Well. It only serves him right for leaving you in the first place. He treated you like dirt. He cheated on you." Luna said hotly. They heard a laugh in the doorway.

"Calm down Luna, before you pop a blood vessel." Sonic said. Amy sat up and saw that Lucky was there, hugging on him like a little slut would. Luna just glared at them.

"No Sonic, let her pop one. It would only serve her pregnant-self justice." Lucky said with a dark giggle. Luna broke away from Arch and stormed over to where Lucky was standing.

"Who the fuck let this slut in my home?" She said as she stood face to face with Lucky. She just smirked. Amy watched as Lucky let go of Sonic and place her hand on her waist.

"It is a free country Luna. Or it's just because I'm just good like that." She said as she glanced at her hand. Espio stood up.

"You two have no right to be here. Get out." Espio said as he glared at them. Lucky then waved her arm around just to annoy Espio.

"You have no authority to make me leave, Lizard Boy." She said. Amy got up and walked over to Lucky and glared at her.

"Get out. We do not need you or Sonic's hormone-filled toxins fill this atmosphere. So last chance, get the fuck out." She said. Lucky smiled as she pushed Amy's face back, causing her to stagger a few steps back. With that, Amy regained her balance and punched Lucky hard in her face, causing her to fall flat on her back.

Lucky got back up. Blood ran from her mouth in a thin line. She placed a finger up to it and pulled it back to examine it. Her fist then closed and she looked at Amy deathly.

"You are so fucking dead!" She shouted as she launched herself at Amy. Amy and Lucky got tangled in a deadly ball. Amy was landing punches in Lucky's face as Lucky was yanking down on her hair. Amy kneed Lucky in the stomach which caused Lucky to temporarily be stunned.

Amy took her chance and pinned Lucky down and began slapping Lucky hard. Espio, Luna, and Arch pulled her back. Lucky got up and staggered around, Sonic gripped her by the shoulders. Lucky seemed dazed.

"You bitch…You haven't seen the last of me…" Lucky threatened as Sonic pulled her out the room. Amy panted and glared hard in their direction. Luna came in her view and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh, you are like a fucking Goddess! I've wanted to beat that bitch up for years!" She exclaimed in a happy tone. Amy gave her a weak smile.

"She had no right to be here…So…Someone had to make a move." She said. Espio nodded.

"Well played my beloved." He said as he kissed her. Arch and Luna smiled at the two.

"Won't you stay for dinner Espio?" Luna asked. Espio pulled back and smiled at Luna before back at Amy.

"Do you mind?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, I would be glad if you stayed." She said as she hugged her chameleon.

**.::*~*End of Chapter 6*~*::.**


	7. Unexpected News

**Chapter 7- Unexpected News**

Amy was staring at herself in the mirror. Feeling like that the whole entire world was weighing down on her. She felt deprived from life. Sonic was a total prick. Lucky was blind to his evil. Espio was in danger because of her. She knew Luna was keeping something from her.

Something about her nightmare, the nightmare was becoming more and more clear that Espio was going to be killed if she didn't find a way to stop Sonic. She felt so distant from her mind and soul, she felt as if she was a ghost within a shell, just living the lie.

Sighing, she picked up her brush and began to slowly brush her hair, feeling her heart slow down with every thought. Amy had to stop Sonic, she knew his intentions on attacking her one and only. She shook her head, her head feeling light and her world seemed to blur for only moments.

She felt arms wrap around her waist and a soft kiss being planted on her neck. Her heart felt at ease, temporarily.

"Amy…You seem to be lost. What is wrong?" Espio asked. She shook her head.

"I'm okay…Don't worry about me. I am perfectly fine…" She said. Espio sighed as he let go.

"You decide to get away from town, for about two weeks. You just up and leave like you wanted to get away. Why?" He asked. She walked over to the bed and sat down. She sank into the bed. She began explaining her dream in detail. Espio watched her keenly. When she finished, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Espio…I don't want to be the reason you get killed…" She said. He kissed her softly.

"Amy, you will not be the reason I die…You will be the reason I WILL stay alive." He said. Her eyes widened.

"But…" She was interrupted by another kiss.

"Amy…Do not worry. Sonic will not get the chance to do that." He said. If only he knew, Amy thought. She knew how to stop it…She would have to jump in front of that bullet, to get stabbed in order to save his life. A life she would be so willing to sacrifice if it would keep him alive to see the next sunrise.

Amy felt a deep feeling in her gut, almost something that consumed her heart. She did not know what this was. But…She had a pretty good feeling she was on the right track. There was a faint knocking on the door that made Amy's ear twitch slightly. Luna walked in.

"Hey ya'll. Dinner is ready." She said. Amy nodded. She smiled before walking out. Luna was beginning to get the little bump in her belly. It would be nice to have a child…A family…With Espio. There was that feeling again, a consuming space that kept throbbing with unusualness.

"Let's get going. I'm starved." Amy said, lying. Espio smiled as he got up and pulled Amy up into a solid embrace and gave her a firm kiss. She kissed back, the feeling growing stronger within her…

Espio and Amy walked into the dining room where Luna was just eating up. Arch chuckled at her. She looked up and blushed. Amy and Espio joined along with Arch.

"What? I'm hungry." She said defensively, her ears flattening to her head in embarrassment. Arch placed a hand on hers.

"Don't be embarrassed for eating. You are feeding our child after all." He said. Her ears lifted and she smiled. Amy smiled and she walked over to the table, Espio hot on her heels. He pulled out a chair for her and she happily sat down. He pushed her in, when a roll came flying in her direction, it almost hit her in the face, but Espio caught it with his tail.

"Nice catch Espio." Arch said. He glanced over his shoulder, giving him a smirk.

"I'm a ninja. What do you expect?" He asked. Amy smiled as he sat down beside her eating the roll. Amy got herself plate and began to fill it with food. As she sat down, she began eating it slowly. Listening to a debate about what would be a perfect weapon against Eggman.

The feeling was slowly creeping back into her stomach. What the hell was she feeling? Amy shook her head. She got up and trekked over to Luna and yanked her out of her seat and walked into the other room where no one heard them.

"What is it?" She asked in surprise. Amy sighed.

"Do you have a pregnancy test…?" She asked, kind of embarrassed. She smiled.

"Yes. Actually I do." She said as she took lead and led Amy upstairs. Then they were in her room. She was digging through a closet until she came across a box and pulled it out. It read, "Private, KEEP OUT!" She popped it open and it had women necessities. There were several types of pregnancy tests. So she decided to take one of each, just to be positive.

"Thanks Luna, I owe you big time." Amy said as she went into her bathroom and closed the door.

Amy's heart was pounding so hard that it had a sound. Every test was positive. Amy felt so very nervous…Her heart had an echo in her ears, throat, and brain. She was going to have Espio's baby…She felt a wave of nausea wash over her and she quickly grabbed the nearest garbage can and tossed up.

Her head formed cold sweat and she felt very sick. Knocking was then heard.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked.

"Y-Yea…" She said. Luna stepped in on the scene. She began smiling.

"Positive are we?" She asked. Amy couldn't help but laugh weakly.

"Yea…I guess we are." She replied getting up and pushing all the contents into the trash. Luna squealed and pulled Amy into a tight embrace.

"We're going to be mommies!" She exclaimed happily. Amy smiled. Luna always knew how to make something good out of whatever she was given.

"Yes. We are." She nodded. Luna yanked Amy out of the bathroom and ran out of the room and down the stairs. Amy nearly tripped several times at Luna's breakneck speed. She was sure happy about this event. Of course she was. Luna wasn't afraid to have a baby. She was sort of afraid.

Running into the dining room, Espio and Arch looked up with curiosity. Luna beamed and pushed her into the room and gave her that, "Tell them!" look. Amy blushed before gulping. Espio arched his eyebrow, Arch already caught on. He was a smart cookie.

"Espio…I'm…," She gulped, feeling her heart jump up into her throat. Luna poked her to continue. She sighed. "I'm pregnant." She said. Espio stared at her in surprise His eyes then lit up brightly. He smiled before he jumped out of his sit and over the table (Literally.). Running up to her, he kissed her roughly. She kissed back, feeling a whole lot better.

Luna smiled and awed the scene. Arch came up next to her and wrapped an arm around her. Amy was happy. At least Espio wouldn't put her aside like Sonic would.

(Sonic's POV)

Seeing and hearing the scene of Amy's little news, caused a deep anger in him. Lucky was beside him fiddling with his chest. She was trying to arouse him enough off his anger. Sonic just pushed her aside.

"Oh Sonic, don't pretend you don't like it." She said seductively. He glared at her.

"Don't you have a community to screw?" He asked. She smirked as she removed her shirt to reveal a blue bra.

"No…I'd rather screw you." She said as she climbed on top of him. He just pushed her off. God, this girl is a total slut! Anyone can say she was rather loose from screwing so much. Her legs spread wider than the Grand Canyon itself. All the signs pointed to her and her ways.

"Lucky. As much as I would like the offer, but you really have to go to someone else tonight because I am so not in the mood." He said coldly. She just caressed his stomach. He sighed. He just couldn't resist Lucky. She was just so persuasive.

He yanked her to him and kissed her roughly and she pressed herself heavily against him…

(Amy's POV)

Amy was lying on the bed; Espio was laying on her bare chest. The two panted heavily. Sweat matted them both. Amy's heart steadily beat so carefully. Espio kissed her chest softly. Amy stroked his head, feeling so comfortable like this. Just her and him in this moment…

"Amy?" Espio asked. She looked down at him.

"Yes?" She replied.

"What do you want to name the baby?" He asked. Amy smiled before thinking.

"If it's a girl I want to name her Ainjell. If it's a boy I want to him Jet." She said as she placed a kiss on his head.

"I like those." He said snuggling her.

"I love you." She said. He looked up at her, his amber eyes staring into her emerald ones.

"I love you too baby…" He said. She smiled. The two lay there for awhile. Amy was still awake while Espio slept on her. She was happy that this happened. A family is what she always wanted. Children was what she always prayed for. She loved this man with all her heart. Nothing could take this away…Never…

**.::*~*End of Chapter 7*~*::.**


	8. Nightmare Come True?

**Chapter 8- Nightmare Come True?**

It's been a week since Amy found out that she was pregnant. Luna has been visiting her several that week to take her to the doctor, to see if her baby was producing right, which it was. (Another reason was to see what gender it was, but Amy didn't want to know yet.)

That week, she's been at her busiest, buying baby supplies and what-not for the new coming baby, with Luna's expertise of course. According to her, time we spent together was known as "Mommy Time". It may be a dumb title, but…Amy actually enjoyed it.

Luna was two weeks pregnant, as Amy was one week. Luna discovered that her baby was a girl and she picked out a very beautiful name, Iradisa Faith Dae'Mon. Arch came up with the name; Luna came up with the rest. Amy could imagine her baby looking cute. A mixture of grey and sky blue, her eyes would be a lovely sapphire…

But of course this was her imagination. Luna's baby could be different, but, at the moment it didn't matter. Luna was, at the moment, forcing Amy to wear a maternity shirt, to at least try it on for size. It was almost transparent violet, rose, and stormy black design shirt.

It looked very cute on her. Amy turned to look at the shirt. It was pretty.

"My, it is a tad bit too big…But, I suppose you'll grow in it." She said with a smile. Amy mused at how she seemed to talk to the male at the register, baby talk. The guy was a red echidna with yellow markings and he was happily chatting back. She assumed he was gay, not that she didn't have a problem with that.

Luna grabbed her bags and Amy grabbed hers. They were walking out of the store. The best thing about being a hedgehog, they could bear a baby up to a max of four and a half weeks. Not wait like humans with their nine months and then, POP!

"So, how are things going on between you and Espio?" She asked as she tossed her stuff in the back seat along with Amy's items as well. She smiled and glanced at Luna.

"I wouldn't tell you." She said before laughing. Luna crossed her arms and giggled.

"That good, eh?" She said as they popped in the car and drove off. Amy felt the baby kick.

"Oh my…It's kicking." She said. Luna giggled.

"I think that's the best part of being pregnant. The baby kicks and it feels like a tiny bump every time." Luna said as she began humming.

"I suppose it is." Amy said with a smile.

Amy was putting stuff in her closet. Luna went home a short while ago. Amy plopped on her bed and rubbed her belly slowly. She began singing softly to the bump…

Amy sat up. She had that Avatar movie in her head. She liked that one song; she thought it was very beautiful. Very…Settle. She began singing the song softly, before sitting up; she felt a presence lingering about. She turned to find Espio leaning against the doorframe.

"You have a beautiful voice." He said as opened his eyes. Amy's ears flattened against her head, he heard her sing?

"T-Thanks." She said blushing. He smiled and sat by her.

"How's the baby?" He asked as he placed his hand on her belly and began rubbing it. Amy smiled.

"It's fine." Amy said smiling. She felt the baby kick, and Espio chuckled.

"I can't wait til' I can get to hold her." He said. Amy's eyes widened. It was a girl? He knew? But how did he know?

"Her?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yea, I can sense the aura within you. If it is a female, the aura is a pure, golden presence. If it is a male…It will be a good numerous of colors, like red or black. Their aura will be pure for a certain amount of time." He explained. She sighed.

So much for the surprise, she thought as she kissed Espio's shoulder. He kissed her gently. She kissed back; he pulled her on top of him. He slowly slipped her shirt over her head. Putting it aside, his hands slowly traveled all over her. Causing her skin to crawl, in a good way of course. He planted kisses all over her chest.

Her heartbeat steadily beat against him, feeling as if they matched the same heartbeat. Her ears then twitched at a small sound. She stopped Espio from the kisses.

"Espio…Do you hear something?" She asked. His eyes closed as he took a deep breath. Amy began to worry. Espio opened his eyes, glaring into the nothingness.

"Amy, call Luna…Now." He said as he unsheathed a dagger from his sneaker. Amy's eyes widened.

"Espio, what's going on?" She asked frantically. He began to leave the room. She hurried up to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Amy…Go…" He said. She released his wrist. She slipped back on her shirt. Espio then stood still, as if waiting for something. It was very quiet, Amy was being very quiet. Listening to the sounds within the dark.

BOOM! CRASH! The wall came crashing down to reveal Sonic…The Werehog version. Amy backed away slowly as he met her eyes. They burned into hers, burning a hole into her soul. Standing there, feeling helpless. Espio grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of the room.

"AMMMMMMMMMY!" Sonic howled after them. Espio sprinted out of the house. Running as fast as wind could take them.

Amy gripped tightly as she looked behind of them. Sonic was hot on their tail. She closed her eyes as if it were all a bad dream.

Minutes passed and she could smell the flowers. Flowers…THE FLOWER FIELD! Amy opened her eyes, and saw that everything confirmed her fear…Her nightmare…It was a vision!

Espio picked up his speed, not looking where he was running, he tripped over a rock. He and Amy were sent flying. He held onto Amy as he flipped himself so that he would break her fall. As they landed, Espio lost his grip on her and she was sent bounding away from him.

Her head struck a rock, causing a sharp pain to blind her momentarily. She sat up to see that Espio was standing up, facing the angry Werehog…She tried to stand up, but the hit had taken a very big toll on her.

"E-…Espio…No…Don't…" She said weakly. She saw as Espio charge at him, the dagger in hand. Sonic growled as he picked Espio up and slammed him to the ground. She then blacked out…

(Espio's POV)

Espio felt pain as he was struck down by Sonic's claws. He managed to cut his shoulder which caused him to let go for a minute. Looking back to Amy, she laid there unconscious. Espio stood up, feeling anger surge through him.

"You are going to die!" Sonic snarled as he charged at Espio at top speed. Espio jumped up and dodged him. He managed to jump onto Sonic's back and put the dagger through his shoulder. Sonic roared out in pain as he shook Espio off. Espio leapt off of him. Sonic glared at him, baring his fangs and snarled at him.

He ran off into the night. Espio sighed with relief, keeping his guard up. He ran over to where Amy was lying. He picked her up and kissed her…

(Amy's POV)

Stirring slowly, she awoke to beeping noises. Opening her eyes, she saw a bright white room. A hospital room…Shifting her weight to sit up, she felt a hand press down on her.

"You need to rest." Espio spoke. He sounded a million miles away…As if he were a mere ghost to her.

"Espio…?" She asked. He looked down at her and nodded. She felt the darkness consume her again…

Waking up again, she felt a bit better. She sat up to find Espio sleeping in a chair beside her bed. She felt a heavy weight lift from her chest. Her nightmare was wrong…Completely wrong. Espio lived. Sonic didn't kill him. Now…She was here, in the hospital…She can't even remember what happened.

She saw Espio open his eyes. He looked at her with a look of slight surprise.

"You're awake." He said with a small smirk. She nodded.

"So are you." She said.

"I am." He agreed as he rubbed his eyes.

"What happened?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Sonic disappeared after I clipped his shoulder. No one has seen hide or hair of him since that night. Lucky even disappeared." He said as he crossed his arms. Amy sighed with relief.

"So…He's gone?" She asked. He nodded.

"For now, but…I don't really care at this point. He lost his damned mind to be coming after you like that. He was going to kill you." He said, his voice gone deep and mysterious. She nodded.

"I guess he figured if he couldn't have me…No one could." She said.

"It doesn't matter. He nearly killed you and the baby." He said as he stood up. She remained quiet. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but…You were in that bed for nearly a week now…" He said. Her eyes widened and looked down at her now bigger belly.

"A week…The hell…?" She managed. He took her hand into his. She felt a certain lightweight item on her ring finger…She pulled back and looked at the ring. Espio smiled at her shock. "Espio?" She asked.

"Amy…" He began kissing her hand. She blushed, her heart pounding. "Through all these events…I fell in love with you, and bringing it up to my attention…I always want to be with you…For life." He said, her heart pounding harder. "Amy Rose, will you do me the honor by marrying me?" He asked.

Her eyes filled with tears, as she smiled warmly. Her heart pounded, but she didn't care. She wanted this all along. She loved him. She would take this opportunity.

"Espio, I would be honored." She said. His eyes lit up and he kissed her. She kissed back. Now…Her life was complete.

**.::*~*End of Chapter 8*~*::.**


	9. The Arrival

**Chapter 9- The Arrival**

Another week has passed, making it three weeks for Amy. She stared out the window, thinking about the wedding. She was scribbling names and other stuff onto notebook paper. She was planning the wedding.

It kept her mind sane. A week has passed since that Sonic attacked them, left her lying in the hospital bed for a week. But since the time she left the hospital, she felt as if…She were being watched heavily. She couldn't help but to feel a presence everywhere she went.

She felt very paranoid. So she decided to start the wedding plans. She figured it would keep her humanly sane as possible. She felt sane doing it, very sane. Espio walked in the room. Her eyes went up to him.

"Working hard?" He asked. She nodded as she handed him the notepad. He flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. It was a doodled page containing the wedding themes. It read, "Sakura Blossom theme, Dragon theme, and the Japanese kimono theme." He smiled.

The themes were based on Japanese culture, his ninja culture.

"I kind of like the Sakura theme." She said. He smiled again.

"I think we should mix the Dragon and Sakura blossoms together, that way men don't have to worry about the whole looking and smelling like a flower." He said. She smiled and nodded.

"I was thinking that too." She said as she rubbed her belly. Her baby was kicking like mad. She had the strangest feeling…But it flooded away quickly.

"Should we start the preparations?" He asked as he picked up the phone. She nodded.

"When are we going to have the wedding?" She asked as she began to scribble some other items down.

"On Saturday." He said. Amy dropped her notebook and quickly looked at him.

"That's three days away!" She said. He grinned.

"I know. I would like for it to be tomorrow…But, I want you to have some fun picking out a wedding dress. Oh by the way, Luna will be here by in about…Oh say five minutes." He said as he began dialing a number. Her mouth dropped slightly. He certainly had lost his brilliant mind. She thought with a tiny smile.

She heard a knock on the door, which must have been Luna. She got up and walked over to the door, opening it, Luna stood there grinning wide. Her belly was twice as big as Amy's; she was due any day now.

"Who wants to go dress shopping?" She asked in a cheerful voice. Amy grinned.

"Me me!" She exclaimed. Luna grabbed her hand and rushed out the door and into the car. Amy just laughed at Luna's enthusiasm.

Amy was browsing through some white/pink gowns. Since Sakura blossoms were pink and white…Why not do a mixture of both? She saw big, poofy gowns, lacey gowns, some big ass gowns that would make Amy's pass out from heat, exhaustion, and embarrassment.

Luna was skirting through some other gowns while Amy was looking at another poofy gown.

"Damn it, is there not a damned poofy, lacey looking gown in this store?" She asked irritated. Luna came with an answer to her prayer. Luna found a silk wedding dress that wasn't too flashy or too ridiculous. It was white with pink patterns running around it. It was perfect.

"A pair of amethyst earrings would compliment this beauty tenfold." Luna said as she handed the dress to Amy and pushed her into the dressing room.

As Amy stepped out of the dressing room, Luna was just beaming at her.

"You look really beautiful Amy. That dress looks so slimming on you, some people might think you aren't even pregnant at all." She said as she circled around Amy. "Twirl for me." She said. Amy twirled, and the dress gracefully moved with her.

"You really think it's nice?" She asked, smiling. Luna nodded.

"I think Espio would drop dead because he saw an angel walk up to the altar." She said. Amy smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She did look beautiful in it…As Luna described, she looked like an angel. This made her very eager and wanted to move the wedding up. But, that thought slipped as the baby kicked again.

Amy and Luna walked out of the store, the dress in a bag and on a hanger. As they got to the car, Luna then seemed to gasp and clutch her belly. Amy looked at Luna.

"Luna? Are you alright?" She asked a bit concerned. Luna then looked at her, with a weak smile.

"Well…Considering my water broke…Do you think I'm alright?" She asked. Amy's eyes widened in shock. The world seemed to still in front of Amy. Her friend was having a baby, this made Amy feel like she was a deer in headlights…Waiting for the car to hit them…Amy then regained her thoughts.

"The baby is coming?" She asked frantically. Luna nodded in response. Amy shoved the dress through the window of the car and hurried Luna into the passenger seat. Luna handed her the car keys. Amy rushed over to the driver's seat, nearly tripping over her feet.

Jumping in the car, she hurried and started it. It roared to life and Amy looked at Luna.

"Buckle up…" She said warningly. Luna did as she was told, her breathing became labored. Amy sped off onto the street. Luna was digging in her purse, finding her cell phone; she dialed a number and handed it to Amy.

"Arch…" She said as Amy took the phone. Amy nodded as she put the phone up to her ear while she drove like a mad hedgehog.

"_Hello?_" Arch asked as he picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Arch, I got Luna here with me…" She greeted kind of fringed up with tenseness.

"_Is she alright?_" He asked.

"She went into labor Arch. I'm taking her to the hospital now." She said. Luna was panting and breathing those "he-he-hoo" breaths.

"_I'm on my way._" He said as he hung up. She tossed the phone into the back as she drove into the hospital parking lot. Amy parked into a space before turning the car off. She jumped out of the car and rushed over to Luna's side. She opened the door and unbuckled her seat belt and helped Luna out of the car and began to rush her into the hospital.

Bursting through the door, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "She's having a baby!" A bunch of nurses then scampered around like a bunch of frantic girls and got a gurney. She helped them put Luna on the gurney and they began to rush off to the birthing part of the hospital. Amy was hot on their heels.

They said that she had to wait in the waiting room. Amy flipped them off behind their backs, deciding this would be an opportune time to call Espio about Luna, taking her cell phone out; she dialed her Espio's cell.

Ring…

Ring…

"_Hello?_" Espio greeted.

"Hi Espio." She greeted a bit frantic.

"_Amy? You sound funny, you okay?_" He asked.

"Luna went into labor at the store. I'm here at the hospital now." She said.

"_Don't move. I'll be there._" He said before hanging up. Amy took a seat in a soft looking chair, waiting for Arch and Espio. They arrived practically at the same time. Arch charged into the Birthing Hall and went past some nurses who instantly shot after him. Espio and Amy waited together, talking just about anything to pass the time.

Several hours later, Arch came out with a smile on his face and motioned for her and Espio to come to the Birthing Hall. They both shot up and rushed over to Arch.

They walked into the room where Luna was holding a bundle in her arms. She looked very tired. Amy walked up to her and looked at the bundle. The baby had grayish blue fur; the baby opened her eyes and looked at Amy. She was just so stunned by the brilliant shade of sapphire the baby had.

"Amy, Espio…This is Iradisa Faith Dae'Mon." She said as she handed Amy Iradisa. Amy held her carefully.

"She's beautiful." Amy said as she smiled at the baby. Iradisa giggled softly. Amy handed Espio Iradisa. He smiled as he carefully held her, as if she were his life line.

"She has your hair, Luna." He said as he played with a tiny green patch of hair on Iradisa's head. Luna smiled.

"I just love green." She said as Espio handed her back to Luna. Arch bent down to kiss Luna.

"You did wonderful sweetie." He said as he kissed her on the top of her head. She smiled.

"I couldn't have done it without you. I needed something to squeeze." She said as she referred to Arch's hand. He then glanced up at Espio.

"Dude, did she ever squeeze the hell out my hand. I still can't feel it." He said. Amy and Luna laughed. Iradisa just cooed at the remark. Amy smiled; Iradisa was simply how Amy has pictured her, a beautiful baby. She was going to grow up into a beautiful hedgehog, just like her mom.

Iradisa began to sniffle and cry. It wasn't a loud cry; In fact…It was very soft. Luna knew what this meant.

"She's hungry." She said, glancing at Amy and Espio. Amy nodded and grabbed Espio's hand.

"We'll be back tomorrow." Amy promised and they said their goodbyes to Luna, Arch, and Iradisa.

Walking out of the hospital, Amy walked over to Luna's car and grabbed the car keys from the ignition and locked the doors. She walked over to Espio and handed him the keys.

"Run that to Arch." She said. Espio sprinted into the hospital. The next thing she knew, he was back in a flash. Espio's element was of course wind…He learned how to use it well. He scooped Amy into his arms and sprinted off. She felt very tired, so she decided to doze off in Espio's arms…

(Espio's POV)

The wind felt wonderful against his cooled skin. Amy was asleep in his arms. This caused him to smile. She looked so beautiful when she slept. Even with the radiant glow she seemed to have.

Stopping in front of her home, he stepped inside before kicking the door shut behind him. He kicked off his shoes and walked down the hall to Amy's room.

Stepping in her room, his nose was filled with her scent. A lovely fragrance from the perfume called "Curious". Walking over to her bed, he placed her on it softly. He removed her shoes and rubbed her feet. She stirred slightly, but not awaking.

He went into her night clothes drawer and pulled out a purple silk nightgown. He removed her shirt and pants before slipping on her nightgown. She smelled like strawberries, He thought as he kissed her softly on the lips. Backing away, he threw the clothes into her hamper and climbed into bed.

He pulled the covers over the both of them and he pulled her into his arms, kissing on top of her forehead. He whispered, "I love you." into her ear. Her ear twitched, but she did not wake up. He fell into a deep trance of sleep, letting sleep overtake him. Not knowing what tomorrow may bring, he was counting on being with his Rose forever…

**.::*~*End of Chapter 9*~*::.**


	10. The Wedding

**Chapter 10- The Wedding**

Luna was up on her feet and running about. She should be in bed, but, Luna is the kind of girl who can't stay down. She is so stubborn. This made Amy laugh. Luna was removing the curlers from Amy's hair, which made Amy wince.

"Ouch." She said. Luna laughed.

"Sorry Amy. But today is your wedding day. I want you to look absolutely beautiful." She said as she took the last of the curlers out and straightened out her hair. Amy's hair bounced up into a bunch of spiraling curls.

"You should be in bed Luna…" Amy said. Luna shook her head.

"You know me Amy. Nothing can keep this gal down." She said. Amy nodded.

"Alright, how is Iradisa?" She asked. Luna smiled.

"Beautiful as ever. She's with Vanilla." She said as she placed a butterfly barrette to bind her curly hair.

"That's good." Amy said nodding. They heard the door open. Luna turned to see whoever was standing at the door. Amy looked in the mirror, she saw Sonic standing there, looking very…Different.

"What the hell do you want?" Luna asked, baring her tiny fangs. Amy turned around in her seat to see Sonic huff. His fur was a darker shade of blue; He had dark circles under his eyes, which made his emerald eyes look dangerous.

"I'm here to see the lucky bride…" He said, his voice was dark…Sounding damaged. Amy got up and approached the hedgehog. He collapsed to his knees, holding his waist.

"Sonic…What's wrong?" She asked. He looked up with weak eyes.

"I…I don't…" He managed to speak. Amy glanced at him; He had a terrible scar on his waist, which was gushing out blood.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted, and then she looked back at Luna. "Get an ambulance!" Luna nodded as she whipped out her cell phone and began calling the hospital. Sonic then looked at her weakly.

"Amy…It's Lucky…She…" He said weakly. Amy placed a hand on his back.

"What about her?" She asked. He sighed.

"She went to Eggman…Then…They…Kidnapped…I-Ira…" He said before passing out. Amy heard the phone drop onto the floor. Turning, she found Luna heading for the door.

"That bitch! I have had it with her! That bitch is going to die!" She screamed before running out the door. Amy shook her head. Grabbing Luna's phone she dialed Arch. She told him what happened before she dialed Espio and told him the same thing. The ambulance collected Sonic and is on their way to the hospital.

Some things were meant to be left alone. This was one of them. Amy realized that being this was her fourth week. Her wedding day was on the fourth week of her unborn baby. She stood up slowly, feeling her baby kick, apparently not happy about the night's events.

"I know baby…I know…" She said as she rubbed her belly. Cream came in the room.

"Amy? Are you alright? I saw Luna run out the room." She said. Amy nodded.

"Yea…I know what I have to do. Is Tails here?" She asked as she took Cream's hand and marched out of the room.

"Yea, He is…But…Why?" She asked as she tried to keep up with the pace Amy was walking.

"Because, my baby says go save the day." She said, giving Cream a smirk.

Walking out of the hall, she found Tails sitting next to Rouge. Marching up to him Amy tapped him. He looked at her along with Rouge.

"Amy?" He asked in surprise. She smiled.

"It's time to stop Lucky and Eggman." She said as she referred to his Tornado. Tails smirked before leaping up. Rouge smiled as she followed after him. Cream nodded before leading Amy to the Tornado.

(Lucky's POV)

"The plan is going perfect." Lucky spoke to Eggman. Looking at the infant whom Vanilla was holding close to her, protecting her.

"Yes, who would've known you were so bad?" He said with a laugh. Lucky smiled as she traced her finger on the glass of the room Vanilla and the baby were kept in. Vanilla glared at Lucky.

"Sonic should have never left me. We could've had a child like that…" She said as turned her back to Eggman. She heard footsteps walk in the room, one of Eggman's robots, Metal Sonic. Lucky enjoyed him very well. He was a good boy toy.

"They're on the way." He said with a metallic voice so cold. A shiver of pleasure ran down Lucky's spine.

"Thank-you, Mecha." She said as she walked up to him and kissed him. He pulled away.

"Does not compute." He said. Lucky sighed in frustration, turning to Eggman. "You didn't fix him yet?" She asked glaring.

"I…Um…Was distracted." He replied. Lucky rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just get to it. I really would like to enjoy my victory." She said as she walked over to the window to see a plane approaching.

(Espio's POV)

He never saw Arch so angry before. Well, if he were in his shoes, he would be furious. Arch landed the plane nearby, he tied his sword to his belt followed by his dagger as well.

"Espio, go stealth and get past the defenses. Take down anyone who gets in your way." He said. Espio nodded as he got out and camouflaged with the environment. Moving with stealth, he managed to slip by some security bots.

Approaching a small camp of security bots, they surrounded a power station, seeing that he had to shut down the defenses around the base. He had to get over to the power station. On his way, he managed to take down about six robots. Stopping, he looked around. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he rushed over and slipped inside of the power station.

Walking up to the controls he pulled down a lever. He heard the power whirred and shut down. He pushed several other buttons to take down the defenses. He stepped outside and saw that Arch was hacking the robots up. He shook his head.

They heard a bunch of shouting further back. Espio saw that Luna was taking down the robots as they came, hacking them down with a katana.

"Fuckers!" She screamed as she kicked one down and sliced it into two. She ran up to them and glared over to the base. "Let's slaughter that bitch, no mercy this time." She hissed between her teeth. Arch nodded and ran off to the base. Espio was about to go til' he saw Tails' plane land. He saw Tails, Rouge, Cream, and Amy get out.

"Dammit…" He muttered as he approached them.

(Amy's POV)

She held her tummy as she got out, rubbing it. Cream pointed off into the distance.

"The defenses are shut down." She said. Amy nodded.

"Espio's work, God I love that chameleon." She said as she began to walk off. Rouge flew off to the base to see what was happening. Tails went after her to find where they hid Iradisa, leaving Cream and Amy alone walking towards the base.

Amy saw Espio running towards them. She smiled in content. Espio stopped about a few feet away from her. They both looked at each other. He was dressed in a black tank top and brown baggy camo pants. She was still dressed in her wedding dress. She chuckled.

"Guess this was a bad time to have a fashion show." She said. He smiled.

"Guess so. We have to get going." He said grabbing her hand and they both sprinted off. Cream just placed her hand on her waist, waiting for any guard robots to pass by.

Espio held onto Amy as they leapt up the building. She held onto him tightly so that she wouldn't fall. They saw Tails hovering above them.

"Iradisa is on the top floor…It is not going well." He said to them. Espio nodded and then he leapt faster until they hit the top. Espio broke through the window.

Amy looked at the scene, Arch was battling Metal Sonic, and Luna was battling Lucky. Luna looked very tired as did Arch. Espio put Amy down and charged towards Metal Sonic, pulling out his katana from the back sheath.

Amy looked and felt defenseless. She saw Lucky kick Luna in the chest and she fell back and hit the glass wall, causing it to shatter. Lucky looked over to Amy, smiling. She pulled a dagger out and pointed it towards Amy.

"You took my Sonic away…He loved you…You took him away!" She exclaimed as she swung the blade, Amy dodged it. She then heard Espio, "Amy! Catch!" She turned and caught his dagger, blocking the swing Lucky attempted. It gave off a spark.

"You hurt him, you bitch!" Amy shouted at her as she continued blocking the blade. Lucky laughed.

"Me? Hurt him? I had my mecha take care of him." She said. Amy thrusted the dagger forward, stabbing Lucky in her stomach. She dropped her blade. Blood began oozing from her wounds. Luna stood up and staggered towards to Lucky before slamming the blade into her stomach fully, causing her to fall down.

Amy and Luna watched as Lucky writhed with pain, blood beginning to pool around her. Luna sighed in relief as she ran over to Vanilla and her baby. Amy smiled at the scene. Amy then felt a sharp pain to the back of her head. Everything turned all black…Then…Nothing…

(Espio's POV)

Espio watched Amy collapse after Metal Sonic's hit to her skull. Feeling enraged, Espio charged with the katana at hand, he made a direct hit to Metal Sonic's arm. It was hacked off. Arch went for the kill, swinging his sword; he lopped off the head of Metal Sonic. It rolled into the wall, the body collapsing with a BANG! With that Espio ran towards Amy, whom Luna was trying to wake up. Lifting her head slightly, he felt something wet. As he pulled his hand out from beneath her head, it was blood.

Rouge flew down and grabbed Amy.

"I'm taking her to the Tornado. Tails is already there. You guys get going." She said as she took off flying. Espio nodded, he sprinted off. Arch, Luna, and Vanilla holding Iradisa was hot on his heels.

He kept running towards the town. Everyone else took the plane. He was beginning to feel scared…Fearing the worse for his beloved…

Espio was waiting in the waiting room. Pacing back and forth for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Cream and Luna were crying, Vanilla and Rouge just remained quiet, Arch was home with Iradisa. Espio was here worrying about Amy.

He went through so much with her. So much…He couldn't bear to lose her now…A nurse came out and walked towards him.

"Come with me please." She said as she walked off. He followed after her.

The room seemed quiet. Amy laid there, looking tired. She opened her eyes and smiled at Espio. He ran up to her.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked, worried. Amy nodded slowly.

"Yea…I am. That hit was rather…Hard." She said smiling. He smiled too.

"It was…" He said with a sigh of relief.

"Doctors say that I should stay off my feet for about a week." She said. He nodded.

"You have to." He said. Amy placed a finger on his lips to shush him.

"I had them call up everybody; we are going to get married tomorrow." She said with a smile. He smiled widely.

"Why not now?" He asked. She smiled, before looking at the doctor who was crying at the scene.

"Call them back up and get their tails over here. Oh…And get Luna in here." She said. The doctor nodded before barking commands at the nurses. They were jumping around at a fast pace doing what the doctor had ordered.

About an hour later, everyone was there. Luna was smiling, dressed up as a priestess. She took part time marrying people when the pastors could not make it. So, she was a total pastor at the moment. This made Espio smile. She sat in a wheelchair as Espio stood at her side.

Luna was going through the whole marriage speech. Espio held onto Amy's hand, smiling. He is finally marrying this beautiful hedgehog he's been so longing to marry for a very long time. Through all the times he's been with her, it strengthened his love every single moment.

As Luna said, "Espio, do you promise to love Amy through sickness and in life?" Espio's heart bounded several feet. Of course, nothing would make him happier to marry Amy. Looking at Amy, into the beautiful shining emerald eyes of hers.

"I promise to love her through the end of eternity, and the eternities after that. Amy Rose, you are my life now…," He said. He saw that her eyes sparkled with happiness. "I do." He said. Luna smiled.

"Amy Rose, do you promise to love Espio through sickness and in life?" She asked turning to Amy. He watched as Amy nodded before smiling.

"Espio, you don't realize how happy I am. I still remember the day when you confessed your love for me. I was and still am grateful to you. If I remained with Sonic, I swear I would have lost my mind. But you Espio…You let me be myself, you allow me to be the real Amy Rose. I don't have to pretend to be anyone else but the Rose you love," She smiled. "I do."

Luna smiled warmly. As she said, "Does anyone object to this ceremony? Speak now or forever hold your peace." They waited a moment or two. Then the door opened, there Sonic stood. Everyone looked at him. He stood there, bandaged around the waist. He smiled.

Espio knew he was going to object. He still loved Amy, but…Why did he not move on? He hurt her, why can't he realize that?

"Ames, as much as I want to object and say this isn't right for you. But I'm not. I finally came to terms to you and Espio. I want you two to be together, Amy…You are much better off with him." He said, leaning against the doorframe, that trademark grin on his face. Amy smiled.

"Good move hedgehog," Luna said smiling. She closed the bible she held in her hand. "Now I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." She said as she took a side step to the side. Espio bent to kiss Amy firmly. She kissed back. She always tasted like strawberries…Her lips were always soft against his. There was no way in hell nothing could break them apart…

**.::*~*End of Chapter 10*~*::.**


	11. A Perfect Ending

**Chapter 11- A Perfect Ending**

Waking up to find himself in the chair beside Amy's bed. Espio rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stood up, stretching. Feeling incredible, he had married Amy the night before, now he felt complete. He decided on going to Mystic Ruins to mediate for the morning. He kissed her forehead before slipping out the room.

Everything seemed so quiet when it was pre-dawn. This was his favorite time to relax and meditate, to take an edge off of things. A couple of nurses went by him, greeting him as they hurried to wherever quietly. This made him laugh. Nurses were always traveling in a pack, never alone.

He then saw Sonic leaning on the wall, his eyes closed. Espio gave him a odd look before approaching.

"What are you doing up so early?"He asked as he stopped a few feet in front of Sonic. Sonic opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Well, it gives me some time to relax my mind, you know. I need a vacation." He said yawning. Espio chuckled at this.

"I know. Well, see you later." Espio said as he began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked.

"Mystic Ruins. I'm going to meditate for a bit." He said before taking off.

Upon his return, a nurse ran up to him and said, "Mr. Espio, your wife is in labor!" At that moment, Espio ran to the birthing hall, the nurse followed him closely.

"Where?" He asked.

"She's in Room 94!" She shouted. He sprinted off towards the room. Finding it, he skid to a stop and walked in.

The screams were unimaginable, filled with pain and fear. He ran up to Amy and held her hand. She looked up at him, smiling painfully.

"Come on Amy…" He said.

"Push, Ms. Rose!" The doctor shouted. Her face twisted with pain as she pushed, sweat soaking her forehead. "Again, it's almost out!" She screamed out as she pushed. That's until everyone heard a loud cry. The doctor then held up their baby.

(Amy's POV)

Amy examined the baby with her weak eyes. She was so beautiful…Her fur was mauve (Mixture of pink and purple.), she had amber eyes, a long furry tail (Espio's and Amy's trait.)…She was just so beautiful.

"It's a girl." The doctor said. She couldn't help but smile, she already knew that. A nurse with pen and paper appeared came as the doctor handed her the baby.

"What's her name?" The nurse asked. Amy smiled.

"Ainjell Emeraline Rose." She replied. The nurse jotted the name and everything else down and scurried away. Espio kissed her head.

"She's so beautiful…" He said as he carefully picked up Ainjell, she cooed at him. He smiled before kissing her tiny head. Amy smiled. She knew that she couldn't love anyone more than Espio…But Ainjell…By the time she was born…She knew she was wrong.

She loved Ainjell so much. There was just so much love in her heart right at the moment. Espio handed her the baby she kissed Ainjell's forehead.

"My beautiful baby girl…" She said nuzzling Ainjell's nose. She giggled softly. Amy smiled.

Amy left the hospital at the end of the second week. Ainjell was sleeping in her cradle beside their bed, Amy was just so happy, she knew Espio was too. She sat up and kissed Espio on the head. He looked at her with a smile.

"You've done very well." He said as he kissed her stomach. A shiver ran down her spine.

"Thank-you." She said with a smile, glancing over to Ainjell who slept peacefully beside them. A thought then made her smile. "You know…We haven't done some…Business for a while." She said as she trailed her fingers all over his chest. His eyes sparkled as they grew more illuminate. He removed her shirt and her bra. She looked up at him seductively.

He took her breast into his mouth and began to suck and nibble on them. Sending shivers down her spine, she ran her hand down his back. He pulled back before kissing her. She moaned into the kiss, Pulling back she ran her tongue all over his lower lip, which caused him to smile.

He unzipped her pants and along with her panties. He ran his hand over her entrance, causing her to moan louder. Slipping two fingers into her, she jerked her back in ecstasy, trying to sustain a scream. He pulled his hand back and licked his fingers of her juices.

She turned him onto his back, unzipping his pants and slipped them off followed by his boxers. She saw his length in all its pride; she then slipped him inside her, causing her to moan loudly. He placed his hands on her waist and began to move her up and down on his rod.

She moaned at this, she then took control and began riding him, making it difficult for him not to scream. Both of them so very close to the edge, Espio then brought his hand up to her entrance, and began to finger her clit, Causing Amy to moan loudly.

"Damn Espio…" She moaned. He smirked. He then rolled Amy onto her back and began ramming in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around him and bit down onto her lower lip to keep from screaming. He smirked as he rammed her one last time before she went over the edge, Along with him.

They lay there, Feeling satisfied. Amy curled up against Espio. He wrapped his arm around her, snuggling her.

"A perfect ending…To such a perfect love…" She said. He nodded before kissing her.

"And here's to our new lives together." He said as he kissed her again.

"I love you." She whispered. He smiled.

"I love you too, my beautiful rose…" He said. They both fell asleep fast.

**.::*~*End of Chapter 11*~*::.**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue-**

Amy read to Ainjell, the seven year old watching her with great intensity, for it was Ainjell's favorite story. Amy smiled as she saw Ainjell watch with such focus.

"So they lived happy ever after, Mama?" She asked sweetly. Amy smiled.

"So they lived happily ever after." She replied as she got up and began to walk out of her room.

"Mama?" She asked. Amy turned to see Ainjell snuggling up with her Sonic plushy.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked. Ainjell smiled, her eyes just sparkling like Espio's.

"How could Sophie bring Robert back? Her love couldn't be that…Strong." She replied. Amy smiled at this.

"Ainjell, love is the most powerful thing in the whole world. It has its very own magic. So, with love, anything is possible." She answered. Ainjell nodded.

"Alright mama…" She said with a yawn.

"Lights out sweetie." Amy said. Ainjell reached over to her lamp and flipped it off. The moonlight shined down into the room and bathed Ainjell in it. She snuggled into pillow, cuddling the plushy. Amy smiled before closing the door.

She walked into the living room to find Espio watching the news. She slipped around the couch and into Espio's arms.

"Is Ainjell asleep?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes. What's going on?" She asked as she saw Shadow on TV.

"Shadow is stealing a Chaos Emerald." He said. She couldn't help but smile. Shadow always stole Chaos Emeralds, other than Rouge. Espio kissed her forehead.

"Well. Let's get to bed ourselves. It's pretty late." She said. Espio nodded as he scooped up Amy before kissing her. They both walked into their room and closed the door.

**The End**


	13. Credits

Hi everyone! ^^ Just to inform you, I have edited my story. As you can see, there is a MAJOR improvement. So. I hoped you enjoyed this story. ^^ Give plenty of reviews! ^^

Amy Rose and company belongs to SEGA.

Ainjell, Luna, Lucky, and Iradisa belongs to me.

Arch belongs to Jet Stark.


End file.
